Bloodstained Heart
by Hopeful Shipper
Summary: Dedicated to my Burn Notice Buddy- Mel. This is a Victor fic featuring Michael & Fiona from BN too. Set in Season 4 of BN. It will have splashes of Sam & Andy based characters from Rookie Blue as well. It is definitely AH.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ Second First Impression

"Miss?" The petite brunette stopped. Jesse Porter caught up. Her delicate, exotic features became stern.  
"If you don't leave, I'm going to get security," she answered. She began to walk away again.  
"Wait," Jesse reached out, took the brunette by the wrist, and yanked her back.

At a waiting car in the parking lot, Michael Westen slid into the passenger seat beside Fiona who was keeping a look-out on the office building door. "Is Jesse on his way back yet?" he asked.  
She handed him the pair of binoculars she had been using, "It seems he hit a snag."  
Michael looked through the binoculars and saw Jesse pulling on the brunette. He also saw the man approaching them. Michael immediately recognized him, "Wonderful." Michael tossed the binoculars to Fiona and threw the car door open. He took off in Jesse's direction.

The brunette reached behind her with her free hand to take hold of her taser. She saw over Jesse's shoulder that she wouldn't need to use it. "Let her go," a voice from behind them called out. The lethal growl caused Jesse to turn around. The man did not wait to speak again. He tore Jesse's hand off of the brunette and shoved him back. In turn, she jumped behind her rescuer. "Get to the office," he urged her. She nodded to him and headed toward the main building. Jesse quickly assessed the suited man in front of him. Dark sunglasses and suit combo with an earpiece- he made him for security. Not just security, there was an edge on this guy. The suited man stepped forward with an aggressive smile, "It's time for you to go." He began to lead Jesse off of the property. They made it behind a security outbuilding. Jesse took the opportunity and turned in hopes of fighting off the unwanted chaperon only to walk straight into the suited man's incoming fist. He stumbled just a little. Jesse pulled back his arm and followed through with a punch that the other man blocked with his forearm. Seeing the scuffle, Michael picked up speed. Jesse struck out again. The man dodged, but a sharp piece on Jesse's watch caught him in the forehead leaving a pretty good gash above his eye. His sunglasses got knocked off and fell to the ground. He responded by using their close proximity to drive a powerful hook into Jesse's rib cage. A sharp elbow to the shoulder blades sent Jesse to the ground. He tried to scramble up, but was met by the suited man's oppressive blows.

"Victor!" Michael called. He grabbed the back of Victor's jacket and pulled him off of Jesse. Michael held Victor against the wall of the stone wall of the security outbuilding. The brunette had seen Michael rush to help Jesse and returned for Victor. She ran to them and pushed Michael's hand off of Victor.  
"Hey, Big Guy," Victor smirked.  
"Long time no see," Michael replied. He reached down, took Jesse's arm and helped him up.  
Victor laughed, "This moron is with you? I didn't know you were that desperate. Where's your girlfriend and that Hawaiian shirt guy?"

Two uniformed security guards- one man and one woman- came rushing in from opposite sides. They trained their guns on the intruders. "Boss?" the man questioned. He eyed Jesse and Michael. Victor nodded. They lowered their weapons.  
The uniformed woman went to the brunette Jesse had tried to grab, "Are you ok?" The two women whispered between each other. Something the brunette said caused her younger counterpart to turn on Jesse with a death glare.  
"These are my friends- JD," he nodded in the direction of the roguish, uniformed man. Next Victor motioned to the uniformed woman who was still staring Jesse down with her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow, "Candace…"  
The brunette was still glued to Victor's side. She looked her rescuer over, "Oh, Victor, you're hurt."  
"I'm fine, Mel," Victor replied.  
"Come on," she shoved him through the door of the building behind them. JD and Candace flanked it, preventing anyone else access.

Fi joined her group a few moments later. She slid off her sunglasses and put them in her fanny pack. She took a better look at Jesse. "What happened to you?" Fi asked.  
"His stupidity," Candace said, directing it to Jesse.  
"Hope this teaches you a lesson," JD chimed in.  
"That seems a bit harsh," Fi began, "It's just a misunderstanding …"  
"If they're on a job and some jerk takes hold of my sister, I fully expect Victor to pound the guy into a bloody pulp first, and then ask questions later," Candace said.  
"Victor?" Fi interjected. Michael nodded.  
"He is a bit territorial when it comes to Melissa," JD agreed.  
"I didn't know who…" Jesse started.  
"Do you research before you grab someone," Candace retorted.  
"All I was…" Jesse began.  
"You should be grateful your friend came along when he did- Victor would have killed you," JD said, "And I'm starting to run out of places to hide bodies."  
"I'm sorry, is that what you want me to say?" Jesse asked. JD saw Candace pumping her fists. He could almost hear her counting to ten in her mind. He motioned for her to go take a breather.  
Candace sighed. "Fine," she picked up Victor's sunglasses as she went to a different side of the outbuilding to cool off.  
"Are you trying to piss off Candace?" JD asked, "You're crazier than Victor- she's little, but she's mean…"  
"I heard that!" Candace called.  
JD gulped and thought for moment before quickly adding, "When provoked."  
"Nice, Hubby." Candace replied.

The petite brunette Victor had called Mel put her hand on Victor's chest and pushed him onto the couch. "It's nothing," he protested. Mel just raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Before Victor could push himself off of the couch, she straddled him.  
"Hold still," Mel reached for the ointment she had pulled out of the first aid kit. Mel began to dab it on his forehead cut. Victor recoiled slightly. Mel lightened her touch. Victor kept fidgeting as she grabbed the butterfly band aid. Mel put it on his wound as Victor glared at her. "You are the worst patient I have ever had!" she declared in mock anger.  
"I'm not your patient," Victor fired back. Mel rolled her eyes and pulled back. She gracefully swung her leg over and placed her foot on the floor. Mel began to push away from the couch when Victor took her hand. After a quick look around he tugged her into his lap. Mel glared at Victor who glared back. Her chocolate brown battled his ice blue. It lasted a matter of seconds before Victor cocked his head. Mel broke and smiled. They both let out a laugh. Victor leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Mel tilted her head to deepen the kiss. They heard the door begin to open. She felt Victor let go and ease his hand to the gun that sat on the top of the couch. JD peeked his head in. Victor relaxed. "Come in," he offered. JD nodded and turned out to get the rest of the group. JD & Candace entered first and circled around the back of the couch to stand behind Victor & Mel.

Mel gave him a soft peck on the lips in full view of the others as they filtered in. Michael shot them a questioning look. Victor threw up his hands and shrugged. Mel grabbed his hand before he could get it down. She inspected the cuts and bruises on his knuckles, and then frowned. Victor tried to pull it away. Mel squeezed his fingers together with enough force to make him reconsider. One hand keeping Victor's in place, the other nimbly took up the ointment and began applying it to the wounds.  
"You seem to be doing well…" Michael began.  
"What brings you to my city?" Victor asked.  
"You go where you get work," Michael evaded.  
Victor nodded, "It's a small world after all."  
"We're looking into..." Jesse offered.  
"Let me guess this is about the Rembrandt," Victor replied.  
"You could be right," Michael answered.  
"You traced a wire transfer to Davis Holmes Corp?" Victor added.  
"From a David Davis' account," Jesse said.  
"We might have a problem there," Victor said.  
"Really?" Jesse asked.  
"Who do you think is our client, Dummy?" Victor retorted.  
"David is a sweet old man- he's not involved with this. It's Alexis Holmes- his late partner's daughter is framing him," Mel replied.  
"You're sure?" Michael asked.  
"It's nothing we can take to court with, but yeah, we are," Victor replied.  
"Well, we almost had the computer her hacker used until she had it self-destruct," Candace offered.  
"We'll get the witch," Mel assured her sister.  
"You really don't like her," JD smirked.  
"Nope," Mel replied.  
"Is it her attitude or because she tries to flirt with Victor?" JD teased.  
"That too," Mel glared.  
"Too rich for my blood," Victor replied. Mel tilted her head and beamed at him.  
"So what do we do now?" Jesse asked.  
"We?" Victor said, "My crew and I have got this under control." JD and Candace nodded.  
"What's your plan?" Jesse asked.  
"JD," Victor said.  
"Ms. Holmes gets caught red handed with the painting- she goes to jail, has to step down from the joint company- your client gets the painting back," JD answered.  
"Everyone wins," Victor finished, "Good enough for you?"  
"You don't have to go it alone," Fi said.  
"He's not alone," Mel asserted.  
"Consider it handled," Victor said.

"I guess you're gonna be busy," Michael said.,  
"You haven't been slacking off yourself," Victor said, "I've been following the news- how's the dismantling going?"  
"Slow. Thanks for gift wrapping Zito for us," Michael replied. Victor nodded. "The bow was a nice touch," Michael added.  
Victor chuckled, "Took you long enough to find him."  
"Victor's been in on it?" Fiona asked.  
"Why shouldn't I be?" Victor replied.  
"That's not what I meant," Fiona answered. She turned to her boyfriend, "Did you know?"  
"Don't be too hard on Sport, Fi," Victor intervened, "I didn't tell him what I was up too."  
"I didn't even get a part in it," Jesse complained.  
Victor stood up, "Not my problem."  
"I was burned too," Jesse objected.  
"We all were- some more than others," Michael knowingly eyed Victor who couldn't look at him. Victor's gaze was fixed on the floor. Mel took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"My crew and I need to get back to work," Victor shifted the topic, "Take some time off and enjoy the city. Think of it was a vacation- you certainly look like you could use one, Sport." With that, he placed his hand on the small of Mel's back and ushered her out the door. Candace followed close behind them.  
Jesse stood there his mouth agape. JD picked up a small first aid kit. "You trying to catch flies?" he quipped and tossed it at Jesse who nearly dropped it. With a smile JD turned and followed his wife and comrades out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Calling Card

Candace headed to work some leads through her computer while JD went back to his post. Victor & Mel set off toward the office building. "Mr. Rourke?" an older white haired man approached the couple. He was followed by a man that looked like a younger version of himself.  
"Yes, Mr. Davis," Victor answered.  
"Is everything all right?" the older man asked.  
"Everything is fine," Victor assured him.  
"Candace sure took off in a hurry," the young man that followed Mr. Davis piped up.  
"Some jerk tried to grab me as I was coming in," Mel stated.  
"One of Alexis' goons?" David asked.  
"No," Victor shook his head, "Just a jerk."  
"Victor scared him off," Mel added.  
The older man noted the gash on Victor's forehead, "I see."  
"Mel saw and had to bandage me up," Victor shook his head.  
"It's her kind nature," David grinned.  
"I'm sorry they left you alone," Mel said.  
"Nonsense," David replied, "I had Hank here with me I was perfectly all right."  
"I wouldn't let anything happen to my dad," Hank added.  
"Either way I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Mel smiled.  
"You've got a keeper, Mr. Rourke," Mr. Davis said.  
"I know," Victor replied.

Michael & Fiona stood up from table after lunch. Jesse stayed seated. "Call us after your meeting and we'll swing back…" Fi began as she tugged her coat on.  
"I'll make my own way back to the hotel," Jesse said.  
"Jesse," Michael said.  
"I'm not going to go mess with Victor," Jesse assured him.  
"The guy tried to blow me up once- he's no joke," Michael warned.  
"I got it," Jesse said. Michael sighed and picked up his coat from the back of the chair.  
"See you later," Fi replied. Jesse watched them leave.

The hotel was not far from the restaurant so the ride went quickly and painlessly. Now alone with Fi after the waste of the morning, Michael hoped they could salvage what was left of the day.  
Something high caught Michael's eye as he went to close his car door. He grabbed the binoculars and took a closer look. The door to the balcony to their fifth floor room was open. Fiona got out and looked up in the same direction. "What is it?" she asked  
"We might have a visitor," Michael handed the binoculars to her. She looked up at their room.  
"We must greet them properly," Fi said. He nodded.

Michael got into the trunk of the car and took out his climber's chalk. He dusted his hands with it. Fiona went in through the lobby while Michael headed over to the first floor balcony directly below their room. He got himself onto the top rail. Deftly Michael took hold of the bottom of the next one and pulled himself up. He kept going until he reached their room. Michael shifted himself to the side hidden by the open door before leveraging over the rail. He flattened out against the wall and got his gun out of its holster. Through the hinge space Michael checked the main door. Detecting no obvious tampering or trip wires he waited to hear Fi. Out in the hall Fi stood to the side of the door. Hand on her guns she cautiously slide the key card and opened it. Aiming Michael and Fiona entered simultaneously. Communicating with their eyes and a few head motions they searched every nook and cranny where someone could hide. Nothing, no one. Next they headed to the bathroom and there they came up empty too.

Sitting on the foot of the neatly made bed however was a large silver gift bag. Fiona peeked in and gingerly peeled back the tissue paper to reveal the contents: a pair of gorgeous high heels. She pulled them out. Fi dropped to sit on the end of the bed. She sat there examining the shoes while Michael took the gift bag turned it upside down. He shook the rest of the contents out onto the bed. Michael searched through the tissue paper to find a card in an envelope. In large script writing it was addressed to Fiona.  
Fiona slipped out the card. In silver letters on a cobalt blue background it read, "Thank You." She flipped it open to find a jack of diamonds taped to the inside. Michael took the card from her and she went back to the shoes. "Whoever it is has good taste," Fiona stated, "These are real Jimmy Choos and just my size." Michael looked the card over and memorized what there were of identifying marks. He tapped the card in the palm of his hand and watched Fiona has she admired the shoes. Who would be buying his girlfriend shoes? And what the hell did they want?

After their shift was over Victor and Mel returned to the marina where their houseboat was docked. Victor parked the car and got out. He opened Mel's door and held out his hand for her. She accepted his help. Hand in hand they made their way down the wooden planks of the pier. Arriving at their home Victor lifted Mel over before he crossed himself. She took out her keys and went for the door. He admired the view. "What would you like for dinner?" Mel asked as she looked for the right key. Victor stepped closer to her and tugged her coat collar back from her neck.  
He leaned in just to her ear and whispered, "Who needs dinner?" She felt his breath as he went in and began to nibble her neck. Mel smiled wide and let out a happy sigh. She arched to give him better access. Victor pressed closer to her, pulling their bodies flush. Mel bit her bottom lip and hurriedly stuck the key in. The door swung open without any further prompting. In a flash Victor had his gun drawn and Mel shifted behind him. Mel reached into her purse and took out her gun and followed Victor in. Room by room, closet by closet they completed a police precision search.

Once they had cleared the entire place they returned to the living room. On the end table sat a metal gift box with a big red bow on the lid. Victor knelt down in front of it. After looking the box over from every angle he turned to Mel, "Go to the car." Mel nodded and went to comply. She got as far as opening the door before changing her mind. Victor heard the door close and counted. He waited until he assumed Mel had the time to get to the car and put his hand on the box. He lifted the lid… And nothing exploded.  
"What's in it?" Mel asked. Victor spun around.  
"I thought I told you to get out of here," he barked.  
"If you are expendable then so am I," Mel replied. Victor glared at her then turned his attention back to the box. He turned over the lid in his hands and found a playing card taped to the underside. It was a Jack of Clubs. Gleaning no further information in it he set it aside and went on to the contents of the box. There were three shot glasses inside. Victor took one out and examined it. Like the others it was made of clear glass and had a stainless steel sleeve with stencil style cut out of an R in it. Mel saw a hint of recognition in Victor's eyes before turning her attention to the rest of the box. "There's something in this one," Mel reached in and took the glass out. Victor frowned. Gingerly she turned over the glass and let the tiny object slip into her hand. "A necklace?" Mel spread out the long, silver chain to find a dream catcher pendant. She ran her finger down the chain and found it ripped apart near the clasp. "It's broken," Mel noted. Victor snatched it from her. He let out a soft chuckle that ended in a sharp inhalation. In the blink of an eye he pulled back his arm and cannoned the glass he had been holding into the air. It shattered against the far wall and fell in pieces to the floor.

He stood there for a moment staring after the glass- not moving. Mel rushed to Victor and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her cheek on his back. Mel held tight refusing to let him go. Victor took out his cell phone and dialed, "We need to talk, Big Guy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ Personal

Michael took the lead as they entered the café Victor had indicated. JD was waiting for them. He set down the newspaper he had been skimming and groaned when he saw Jesse. JD stood, "Look, no offence, it might be best if your friend hangs out here."  
"Why shouldn't he go into the meeting?" Fiona asked.  
"Victor is in a mood," JD warned.  
Jesse crossed his arms over his chest, "So you're gonna baby him?"  
"He's armed and after the incident this morning you could be a target," JD sighed, "But if you want to take your chances, you go right ahead."  
"Just because…" Jesse began.  
"Sit down, read and relax," Michael said, "Order dinner if we take too long." Jesse shot Michael an incredulous look.  
"There's a TV- I'm sure a game is on one of these channels," JD offered.  
"You can't be serious," Jesse said.  
JD shrugged, "Dinner or a bullet: it's your choice." After sizing JD up for a minute, Jesse stalked off to find a table.

"This way," JD guided Michael & Fiona to a semi-private back room.  
Victor sat at the table using both of his hands to hold a cup. The silver gift box sat in front of him. JD took the chair on the far side of Victor. Mel was already sitting in the chair on the other side of him. Now to the casual observer Victor was just a guy talking to his friends. Some would even say he was grinning. Michael's trained eyes noted the force behind the smile, his dead grip on the cup- the sideways glances he would give the gift box.  
"Hiya, Sport," Victor greeted. Michael took the seat in front of him with Fi taking her corresponding chair beside Michael.  
"You called," Michael said.  
"Yeah, about the dismantling thing you have going on," Victor said, "A part of the machine just popped up here."  
"Who?" Michael asked.  
"We're still finding out that detail," Victor passed the box to him, "This was waiting for me when we got home." Michael took the lid off and looked at the contents. Fiona leaned in. "These had to come out of the house before the explosion," Victor said, "The place was a war zone- nothing survived…"  
"These were yours?" Michael inquired.  
"A wedding present," Victor clarified.  
"What about the necklace?" Fi asked. She took it out and placed the dream catcher pendent in the palm of her hand.  
"I made it for Phoebe," Victor answered. Fiona admired the craftsmanship. It was definitely a work of love.  
"Are you sure there wasn't another time these could have been removed?" Michael asked.  
"Once I put the necklace around her neck, Phoebe never took it off," Victor said, "She wore it to bed- she wore it in the _shower_." He set down his cup. "She never took it off," Victor repeated.  
"Someone ripped it off," Fi said.  
Victor's eyes grew dark, "Yeah." He leaned back. Under the table, Mel brushed his hand with her fingers. Victor gave her hand a brief and light squeeze.  
"So whoever they are just dropped off proof they were somehow involved in killing your wife and son," Michael stated.  
"I didn't say it was smart," Victor replied. He took the playing card out of his pocket, "Whoever it is wants me to know."  
"Is that a playing card?" Michael asked.  
"Yes- it was left with the box," Victor answered.  
Michael brought his wallet out and fished out the playing card left with Fi's 'gift.' They laid the two cards on the table side by side. The Jacks had the same playing face. They had the same pattern on the back as well.  
"Where did you get that?" Victor asked.  
"It was left with a gift for Fiona in our hotel room," Michael answered.  
"Really?" Victor questioned.  
"I bet it was from the same person," Michael added. Victor nodded his agreement. "Maybe we can work on this together," Michael offered.  
"I don't think you're gonna like what I've got in mind for this… person, Sport," Victor replied.  
"I can understand the impulse," Michael said, "But I need answers."  
"You're looking for reason where there is none," Victor replied, "The machine burned you because they wanted you- nothing more, nothing less."  
"Unless we find whoever it is this whole conversation is moot," Fiona butted in.  
"She's right," Michael said, "And if we team up the faster we find them."  
Victor sighed, "Ok- we work together to find whoever this is- there are no promises on what happens after that." Michael nodded.

Mel stood, "Now that we have that settled- I think I'll get everyone some food." She handed Michael & Fiona a menu. "Just give me your orders and I'll get them back to the kitchen," Mel said.  
"I'll have my usual," JD said.  
"Ok," Mel replied. She wrote something down on a napkin then looked at Michael & Fiona. They told her what they wanted. Mel nudged Victor, "How about you?"  
"I'm not hungry," he shook his head.  
"You have to eat," Mel urged.  
"You go ahead," Victor replied.  
"I am going to bring you something and you will eat it," Mel rested both hands on the table edge. With no response from her boyfriend, she pushed off to leave. Victor motioned for JD to go with her. JD got up. "JD doesn't have to follow me," Mel objected.  
"You're sticking around me, Candace, or JD for the time being," Victor said.  
"I'm a grown woman," Mel protested, "I don't need a babysitter."  
"This is about strength in numbers," Victor said, "Mel…"  
"Fine," she conceded. Mel stomped out of the room with JD close behind.

"So what was the gift?" Victor asked.  
"A 'Thank You' card and shoes," Fi replied.  
Victor's brow furrowed, "A thank you gift of shoes?"  
"Lovely Jimmy Choos," Fiona elaborated.  
"I don't think your boyfriend appreciates some whack job leaving presents for his girl," Victor reminded her. Michael's face remained blank, but through his eyes Fiona could tell he agreed with Victor.  
"What's your hunch on who we're dealing with?" Michael asked, "Why the playing cards?"  
"It's someone who expects me to remember them," Victor replied. He stared at the pair of Jacks, "They want something..."  
"And we need to know what that is," Michael finished.  
"Preferably before they show themselves," Fi added.  
"Look, Candace is working on grabbing the security camera feeds at the marina," Victor said, "We need to get her the info about the hotel so she can grab their feeds too."  
"Since your crew is wrapped up on a job why don't you let us go over the footage?" Michael offered.  
"All right," Victor said, "We've got a place that you can use for that."  
"Good," Michael replied.  
"I should know who this is," Victor said.  
"If they're trying to pull you back…" Michael began.  
"This is gonna be nothing kerosene and a match couldn't solve," Victor cut him off.  
"You're taking this personal," Michael replied.  
"Whoever it is already dragged my murdered family into this," Victor replied, "Yeah, its personal."

JD and Mel returned with the food. She divided up the salad, burgers, and soup. In front of Victor Mel set a plate of sliced, grilled tofu topped with pesto and asparagus. She and JD sat down. They all dug in.  
"She's turned the poor man into a vegetarian," JD scoffed.  
"Food is food," Victor replied. Using his fork Victor cut off a piece of tofu from the corner of a slice and ate it.  
"But don't you miss meat?" JD asked. Victor began to nod, but then shook his head. Mel smiled. Victor cut off another piece of tofu and fed it to her. They went on talking business and eating. Then one moment Mel got a strong whiff of the other dinners. She had to turn away from the table.  
"Are you all right?" Victor asked.  
"Yeah, it's just the smell of the meat," Mel assured him.  
"What's the matter, Mel?" JD said, "The smell hasn't bothered you before- not up until the last few weeks." Michael tried to read the unspoken conversation between Victor & Mel. Were those looks of guilt or worry? Victor was about to respond to JD's question when Mel covered her mouth with her hand and rushed to the bathroom. Victor ran out and was on her heels. He held her hair back as she was sick.  
There was an uneasy silence between the three left in the room until Victor & Mel reappeared in the doorway. "Is everything all right?" Fiona asked.  
"Yeah," Mel waved it off, "I'm fine." They went back in and finished the meal.

Jesse saw the five walk out of the back room. They looked too buddy-buddy for his liking. He got up and went to them, "What's up?" Victor frowned. The way Jesse looked at the girls rubbed him the wrong way.  
Victor turned to Michael, "Where is Sam?"  
"He's on a romantic getaway his latest sugar mama," Fi explained.  
"Hello," Jesse snapped his fingers.  
"Good for him," Victor replied to Fi.  
"Are you trying to ignore me?" Jesse asked.  
"You are making that difficult," Victor glared.  
"If this is about earlier…" Jesse started.  
Victor knocked Jesse back into a chair. JD grabbed Victor's arm and looked around smiling, "Boss." The two exchanged looks and JD let go.  
Victor leaned in to Jesse and with a voice most pleasant ordered, "Unless it is a life or death situation and by that I mean needed to save her life- you are not to touch Mel again. Ever." He didn't need to say another word. Victor's eyes promised death for any infraction of his command. Mel tugged Victor back. Victor straightened himself and turned to Michael. "I'd get a new hotel, Champ," Victor told him.  
"Done," Michael replied. Victor let Mel lead him out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ Black Out the Sun

Victor made sure Mel was safe helping Mr. Davis before heading to the main security office. He found an impeccably dressed shark of a woman leaning against his station. "Hiya, Vic," she purred.  
"Ms. Holmes," Victor smirked, "What a pleasant surprise."  
"It's Alexis," she corrected him, "Remember?"  
Victor looked up and furrowed his brow- pretending to be thinking hard. "Ok, what happened? And should I be afraid you're going to tell my girlfriend about it?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.  
Alexis laughed. "That is one lucky girl," she admired him with lowered eyelids.  
"What can I do for you?" Victor asked.  
"Actually I have something for you," Alexis lifted a book sized package and held it out to him.  
Victor took the brown postal paper wrapped package, "What is it?"  
"I don't know, it was addressed to you so I didn't open it- a messenger brought it to my office by mistake," Alexis said nonchalantly.  
"You didn't have to bring it down here personally," Victor replied.  
"I wanted to," Alexis smiled.  
"Well, thank you," Victor replied.  
"It's no problem," Alexis added, "I needed to stretch and you've got quite a nice view down here."  
"If you like computer screens I guess," Victor said.  
"Well, I better be getting back to the office," Alexis stated.  
"Would you like me to escort you back up?" Victor offered.  
"Don't tempt me," Alexis said, "You have a good day now."  
"Yes, Ma'am," Victor tipped his head.  
"Alexis," she squeezed his arm and walked away. She turned back and smiled at him from the door.

Victor smiled and waved after Alexis until she left the room. Once she was gone, he frowned. Victor looked around and then tore the paper off of the package which revealed a DVD case. It was labeled 'The Rourkes.' Inside a Jack of Hearts was taped to the front while a DVD with the same title was set inside. Victor quickly closed the case and stuffed the DVD and all into his suit jacket inside pocket. He checked what he had to check on before running the DVD down to Candace to see if she could track it back to the computer that made it.

A chorus of 'Happy Birthday to You' rang out from Candace's computer. She was watching the DVD Victor had given her to track. Victor never shared much about his family, in particular his little boy with her. Anything she knew came from what JD or Mel had told her. Candace had maybe seen one picture of the child, very briefly at that. Now here he was on her screen. He sat at the table in the place of honor on his very last birthday. Four candles topped the Scooby Doo cake in front of him. On either side of him sat his parents who exchanged bliss filled looks over his head.  
JD came up behind Candace. He wrapped his arms around her, "Hey."  
Candace paused the player, "Hi." She turned and kissed him.  
"I found breakfast," JD held up a bag and two cups of coffee.  
"I'm starved," Candace replied. JD pulled up a chair next to her and took out a bagel sandwich. With a napkin he handed it to his wife.  
"How's it going?" JD motioned to the monitor.  
"I should be able to get through the encryption soon," she told him.  
He looked at her questioningly. JD inquired, "Something bothering you?"  
"Is it that obvious?" she sighed.  
"Talk to me," JD replied.  
"It's just… What kind of monster kills a four-year-old kid?" Candace asked.  
"I doubt they thought of him as a kid- his and Phoebe's murders were a means to an end," he said, "It only mattered that it would put Victor in the position they wanted him."  
"It's heartless," Candace commented.  
"Why do you think Victor calls them the Machine?" JD said.  
Candace looked at the little boy on the screen, "What was he like?"  
"He was some kid," JD answered, "Loving- very funny."  
"You were his godfather, right?" Candace said.  
"I was," JD nodded, "Victor loved his son so much."  
"I bet," Candace replied.  
"When we have kids I hope I'm half the dad to them that Victor was to his boy," JD said.  
"You wanna have kids with me?" Candace teased.  
"Yes, I do- because you're awesome," JD kissed her cheek.  
Victor came in followed by Michael & Fiona. "Nice setup you've got here," Michael remarked.  
"This floor was closed to be renovated," Victor replied, "Mr. Davis thought we could use the equipment and privacy of the finished portion."  
"Candace, can you…?" one look at her computer screen and Victor became transfixed. Candace went to switch the program.  
"I've got the two of you set up over here," she quickly jumped up and situated the new comers at a table. "Ok, you got the normal controls then if you see anything of interest just press S and we'll get an automatic screen shot," Candace explained. Michael & Fiona nodded.

Candace went back to JD and Victor. "Can you get me a copy of that?" Victor requested. Michael watched them over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, just give me a couple minutes," Candace nodded and resumed work on her computer.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" JD asked.  
"I want to see it," Victor insisted.  
"But you don't have too," JD said.  
"Trust me," Victor replied. Candace brought him a DVD.  
"Hold down the fort, Candace," Victor headed into the adjoining conference room. JD shook his head.  
"Why is he making this harder on himself?" JD muttered.  
"What was that?" Fiona asked.

Victor put the DVD in the player and took up the remote. He switched off the light in the room and found a chair as the DVD loaded. As a spy you learn that personal photographs and home videos can be dangerous if the wrong person got their hands on it. However Victor wanted his son to have things to remember his childhood. That is how Phoebe and JD had talked him into letting them tape his boy's birthday party.  
Now sitting there he held his breath as the memories unfolded before him. The first thing that came into focus was Phoebe. She looked as beautiful as ever. During the Happy Birthday song Phoebe and the man he used to be set the cake in front of their son, who clapped in approval. They sat on either side of him. Phoebe and rubbed his back. "Make a wish, Mikey," he heard her sweetly say. Even on a screen Victor could see the wheels turning in the imaginative youngster's head. After a moment his son leaned over the cake and blew out all of the candles. "That's my boy!" Victor voice came from the speakers. He almost didn't recognize it as his own. Watching his former self beam over his son was a knife to the gut. Victor couldn't do that now. Still his eyes were glued to the screen. Phoebe and the onscreen Victor leaned in and each kissed one of Mikey's cheeks. Victor closed his eyes for a moment. He could still feel Mikey's laugh.

Later Mel pushed open the door leading into the conference room and cautiously entered. The place was nearly pitch black except for the glare from the TV. She flipped on the light. Victor remained frozen to the TV and didn't even look back to see who turned on the light or who was making noise. Her breath caught in her throat. Was he hurt? Victor relieved her fears by lifting the remote and rewinding part of the DVD. He was reasonably ok- at least in a physical sense.  
She walked up behind him. Lovingly Mel placed her hands on his shoulders. Eyes closed Victor angled his face toward her, "Phoebe?" Mel's heart sunk. Victor's eyes flickered open and took her in. Their battered expression made Mel ache. "Mel, I-," Victor began. He paused the DVD.  
"It's ok," she mustered up a smile.  
"Shouldn't you be working with Mr. Davis?" Victor inquired.  
"He went to Hank's for lunch," Mel answered.  
"Why didn't you go?" Victor asked.  
"I want to be with you," Mel clarified.  
"Sometimes that's not a wise idea," Victor replied.  
"I'm not leaving you," Mel assured him.  
Victor nodded in half-hearted acceptance. He turned his eyes back to the frozen image on the TV. Unconsciously Victor choked out, "Everyone leaves me." He didn't look back and see Mel lift her hand and wipe the tears that fell from her eyes. Victor hadn't even realized his thoughts had escaped his lips. One word kept running through his mind: shoebox. What was left of Phoebe and Mikey fit in a shoebox.

* * *

**A\N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**In answer to someone's question about Jesse and his treatment in the story... Sorry, but I am _not_ a Jesse fan. That is where it stems from. Hated him from the get go and still haven't quite gotten over it. I am only using him here reluctantly- there is no other regular BN character that I would put in Victor's cross-hairs. Hope you found something to enjoy in the update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ Heartbreak Warfare

"Gotcha," Fi said. Michael leaned over to see her screen. That was not the same man that he found on the footage breaking into their hotel room. In fact it wasn't a man at all.  
"A woman," he noted, "Whoever is behind this hired out."  
"Would it be too much to ask for this person to show their face?" Fi agreed. They sent their screen shots to the print and headed over to the printer.  
"What do you have?" Candace asked.  
"More than we had three hours ago," Michael replied dryly. He showed her the printouts.  
"V," Candace radioed, "A little back up, please."  
"Heading your way," Victor's voice came in her earpiece.  
"He's coming," Candace told them. She took a flash drive and transferred the screen shots to her computer.

Michael propped himself up against a wall. Fi joined him their shoulders touching. He studied the printouts. It was going to take some time to find these people. As he was engrossed, Victor came in. Fi nudged Michael. "Found who you were going for?" Victor asked.  
Michael handed him the printouts, "Anyone look familiar?"  
Victor looked over both pages with a furrowed brow. He shook his head and handed them back to Michael.  
"I'm searching through the DMV records, but I can't make it go any faster," Candace offered.  
"Any news on the DVD?" Victor asked.  
"It was burned two days ago," Candace said.  
"Where?" Victor inquired.  
Candace bit her bottom lip, "Do you remember the guy from the third floor who reported his badge stolen?"  
"Are you kidding me?" Victor interjected.  
"It was from his computer," Candace said.  
"Can we check his office out?" Michael asked. Victor looked at Candace.  
"I already checked and he and everyone in the office are out at a conference today," she answered.  
Victor got the office number off of the computer and wrote it down, "Let's go."

Like every other workday evening they had been on this job, Mel & Victor walked Mr. Davis to his car. This time Michael & Fi accompanied them. "Is everything in place for when Alexis' package arrives?" Mr. Davis asked.  
"We're on schedule," Victor said, "And we've got ears on Alexis in case she changes her plans."  
"This will be over soon," Mel offered.  
"I know- I just wish it didn't have to come to any of this," Mr. Davis replied.  
"You didn't pick this fight," Victor said.  
Mr. Davis nodded, "I guess I have to keep telling myself that." They made it to his car.  
"Have a good night," Mel said.  
"You too, my Dear," Mr. Davis replied.  
"See you tomorrow," Victor said.  
Mr. Davis turned the key in car door. It unlocked. A second, sicken click followed. Victor recognized the sound instantly. "Get away from the car!" he shouted. Michael rushed Fiona and Mel behind the safety of a nearby van while simultaneously Victor grabbed hold of Mr. Davis and took off. It was mere seconds between the click and the deafening BOOM. Fire engulfed the car that was now yards into the air. The force from the explosion knocked Victor and Mr. Davis onto the pavement. Victor positioned himself to take the brunt of the fall while Mr. Davis landed on top of him. The two men watched as what was left of the car crashed back down with a tremendous thud. Mel, Fiona, and Michael ran over to them. Michael held onto Mr. Davis by the elbows and helped him up. From his place on the ground Victor stared at the flames licking the sky. Wide eyed he turned his gaze from the wreckage to Mel. Their eyes locked and time stood still.

It was not Victor or Michael's MO to hang out and wait for the authorities after something like the car bomb happened, but this was different. Usually it was them that set it up in the first place. The group went with Mr. Davis as the paramedics took him over to the ambulance to check him over. "They should be taking a look at you," Mr. Davis looked at Victor.  
"I'll be ok," Victor replied.  
"That was a close call," Fi remarked.  
"Can we talk, Champ?" Victor asked. Michael nodded and the two of them stepped aside.  
"What it is?" Michael invited.  
"Can you and Fiona get Mel out of here for a while?" Victor asked.  
"Out of here? Out of town?" Michael replied.  
"Out of the city, out of the state, out of the US- just somewhere safe," Victor answered. He hadn't seen Mel come up behind him.  
"No!" she interjected.  
Victor turned to her and was about to explain when a cop came up to take him for his statement. "We'll talk about this later," Victor said as he passed Mel to go with the cop.  
"I am not leaving you- end of discussion," Mel put her foot down. Victor kept walking like he hadn't heard her.  
Being relieved of babysitting the client by JD & Candace, Fi joined Mel and Michael. "What was that about?" she inquired.  
"Victor asked for us to get Mel out of the line of fire," Michael answered.  
"Do they have a destination in mind?" Fi asked.  
"That won't be necessary," Mel said, "Victor is in pain. He needs me and I'm not going anywhere."  
"Victor is no saint- this type of stuff follows guys like us around," Michael replied.  
"I get that," Mel rejoined, "Life with Victor has it challenges- 'this type of stuff' I've handled…" She held her head high. "I still can," Mel pronounced.  
"Still?" Fi coaxed.  
"I'm pregnant," Mel admitted.  
"Victor knows," Michael surmised.  
"Yeah," Mel confirmed, "Why do you think he's going all paranoid protective tonight?"  
"That kind of explains his reaction to Jesse," Fi remarked.  
"No, that's um… normal," Mel replied.  
"How far along are you?" Michael asked.  
"About ten weeks," Mel answered. She leaned against a car and closed her eyes. Mel let out a breath, "Victor has every right to freak out- I'm not even three months pregnant and was feet away from a car that exploded."  
"What are you going to do?" Fiona asked.  
"I just want to love Victor," Mel replied. Fiona thought for a moment then turned her eyes to Michael.

Victor & Mel actually got to the safe house before midnight. She was exhausted and headed straight for the bathroom while he did a security sweep of the house. When he was done he came into the bedroom. Victor unbuttoned his over shirt and tossed it off over into a corner. His undershirt soon followed. He sat on the end of the bed to take off his shoes and socks. Mel threw open the bathroom door. She leaned on the door-frame and looked at Victor with big doe eyes. Mel had stolen one of his t-shirts again. He swallowed because he knew that was probably all she was wearing. Victor frowned and forced those thoughts away. "We need to talk," he said.  
"It's not fair to say that when you're sitting there without a shirt," Mel pouted.  
Victor crossed his arms over his chest, "I really think we should get Fiona to take you out of town until things get wrapped up."  
"We already talked about this- I am not leaving you," she walked over to the bed.  
"It's not just your safety we have to think about," Victor said. He reached out and put his hand on her still flat abdomen.  
"The baby and I are fine," Mel promised.  
"You almost weren't," he said.  
"We'll be more careful," she offered, "We'll figure it out- I have faith in you."  
"Phoebe and Mikey put their faith in me too," Victor argued.  
"And neither of them would blame you for what happened," Mel contended.  
"I was supposed to protect them and I couldn't," he countered.  
"You did all you could," she sat beside him on the bed, "You loved them and made them happy."  
"But they're not here," Victor said.  
"I will not let the fear of what could happen stop me from living my life or being with the man I love," Mel answered.  
"You don't need this stress," Victor pointed out.  
"What about my stress I'd feel over you?" she asked, "Who would make sure you eat if I'm not here?" She cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand.  
"A couple skipped meals won't kill me," he replied.  
"I like taking care of you," Mel said.  
"Tell me you'll think about…" Victor began.  
"I don't want to talk anymore," Mel leaned in and kissed him. Victor pulled away. "We are what, seven fake safe houses deep?" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed.  
"Not now," Victor said. He reached back and wrapped his fingers around her wrists. Gently Victor brought them apart and down. He tucked a strain of Mel's dark hair behind her ear.  
"Not even JD or Candace know where we are," Mel reminded him.  
"We'd be too vulnerable," he stated.  
"Will you at least hold me until I fall asleep?" she requested.  
"Yeah," Victor agreed.  
"I'd tell you to wake me up for the second watch so you could sleep, but I know you won't," she said.  
"You need your rest," he replied.  
"So do you," Mel countered.  
Victor turned down the covers and they climbed in. There was only one pillow on the bed, but that didn't matter. Mel's preferred pillow was Victor's chest. She cuddled into his side and he held her until he was sure that she was sound asleep. Victor eased himself out and put the pillow in his place. Mel let out a small groan in protest, but did not wake as he slipped off of the bed and out into the rest of the house to do another security sweep.

Victor went about the inside perimeter of the house. He looked out every window and made sure they were locked. Victor had already had armed the alarm system so he didn't go into the garage to check it. Instead he double checked that the booby-trap he set on the door was primed. He made his way into the kitchen and got out a glass from the cabinet. Victor filled it with water from the refrigerator. About three or four gulps drained it. He wiped his mouth with his hand as he placed the glass upside down in the sink. Mel kept going through his mind. "How could this be happening?" Victor questioned himself silently. He headed up the stairs and back to the bedroom. Victor had his heart ripped out in Mexico. So how exactly had Mel gotten passed the claymores and barbwire that were protecting the gaping hole in his chest? Her total devotion to him- both overwhelming and genuine- had softened the path he supposed and she was a more than capable nurse. He rested on the door-frame of the bedroom and watched Mel as she slept. Maybe it was the way she kept stealing his shirts. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips at the thought. Victor nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell started to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and turned out of the room so his voice wouldn't wake Mel.  
Victor answered it, "Speak."  
"Hello, Victor."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~ Ghosts

Victor kicked himself inwardly, but kept his voice level, "Well, well- hey, Skarloey."  
"You remember me, I'm flattered," the man on the other line took a sip from his drink.  
"Where have you been?" Victor forced a smile.  
"Somewhere, nowhere," Skarloey deflected, "You know how it gets when things at the office become… inhospitable." Victor frowned. Skarloey leaned back in his arm chair. "You've been a busy beaver," he remarked, "faking your death, putting together your own team..."  
"Idle hands are the Devil's play things," Victor offered.  
"And you still found the time for some romance- good for you," Skarloey said, "Melissa is beautiful."  
"Leave Mel alone," Victor commanded.  
Skarloey continued, "I know what you're thinking- you've finished another security sweep and now you're watching her curled up in your bed, already sleeping…" Victor's heart was just about in his throat. Skarloey added, "Just the way you left Phoebe..."  
"What do you want?" Victor demanded.  
"It's time to air things out- put the past behind us," Skarloey answered.  
"Is that the message you were trying to send me when my client's car blew up?" Victor retorted.  
"I had nothing to do with that- you can lay that bomb at the feet of Alexis Holmes," Skarloey insisted.  
"And how would you know that?" Victor challenged.  
"I'm not here to hurt you- not at all," Skarloey professed, "In fact I believe we might be in positions to help each other."  
"You really think so?" Victor replied.  
"Let's meet at that cafe your girlfriend and you are so fond of- say tomorrow around noon so we can talk face to face," Skarloey said, "Feel free to bring your friends."  
"I'll have to check my schedule," Victor returned.  
"See you there, Vic. Get some sleep- you're going to need it," with that Skarloey hung up.

Victor shoved his cell into his pocket. He headed into the bedroom and took up his over shirt and pulled it on. Not wanting to jar Mel, Victor got on the bed and rubbed her arm. "Mel, get up," he whispered. Victor nuzzled her nose, "We've got to go."  
"Uh," Mel grumbled.  
"Find your clothes," Victor said, "We've got to go."  
"Why?" she turned onto her side away from him.  
"Get dressed- I'm going to go sweep the car," he said. Victor pulled himself off of the bed and began to button his shirt.  
"Victor…" she got up on her elbows to look for him. It was too late he had left the room.

The next morning Victor & Mel headed over to Mr. Davis's home. He had overheard Victor call JD and offered it as a meeting place. A maid let them in and showed them to the dining room. They trudged in to find JD & Candace at the table with Mr. Davis. Michael & Fiona where waiting for them as well. Mr. Davis wiped his mouth with his napkin. He sat the napkin on his plate. "I am going to go finish getting ready for work," Mr. Davis pushed away from the table. He went up to Mel, "I'm sure my cook wouldn't mind whipping you two up some breakfast."  
"Thanks, but she doesn't have to go through any trouble for us," Mel politely declined.  
"Well, then just help yourselves to whatever food you want out of the kitchen- I insist," Mr. Davis replied.  
"Thank you," Mel smiled.  
"It's the least I could do," Mr. Davis replied before he left.  
Candace had gotten up at the same time Mr. Davis had. She greeted her sister. "Are you all right?" Candace asked.  
"We slept in the car," Mel said, "Correction I slept in the car. He kept driving around."  
"You had my sister sleeping in a car?" Candace put her hands on her hips and sent a death glare towards Victor. Victor raked his sepia hair back with his fingers and met her with weary eyes.  
"If that man doesn't sleep soon I'm going to get tranquilizers and sedate him," Mel threatened. The three sat at the table.

"So you got a call from this…" Michael waited for Victor to finish the sentence.  
"Skarloey- Lyle Skarloey," Victor replied, "Carla's right hand guy for years."  
"I don't remember anything about a Skarloey," Michael responded.  
"Michael should know- he has gone over the organization's files so much he practically has them memorized," Fiona snipped. Mel looked at her cross eyed.  
"He was in the file I had on Carla," Victor said.  
"Ok," Michael replied.  
"He's supposed to be dead," Victor added, "She ordered it."  
"I guess he found a way out," Michael remarked. Victor nodded with a pained half smile.  
Mel kissed his cheek and got up, "I am going to go find something to eat- I'm starved."  
Fi stood, "Why don't I join you?" Victor tipped his head in thanks and the two women went to the kitchen.

Mel got out a couple bowls and spoons. She looked in the fridge and chose out some cottage cheese. Mel scooped some of the cottage cheese into one of the bowls. She then turned to the pantry. Fiona leaned against a counter and watched Mel search for something. "Yes," Mel pulled out a box of Cap'n Crunch. It was already open so she grabbed a bowl and poured some in.  
"Is Victor still eating that?" Fiona asked.  
"He has to have one bowl every day," Mel answered.  
"And you let him?" Fiona returned.  
Mel poured some milk into the same bowl as cereal, "I can't begrudge him it."  
"Sorry it's just the other meals I've seen you bring him was healthy food," Fiona replied, "Can't imagine why he still holds onto it."  
"Cap'n Crunch was Mikey's favorite cereal," Mel explained. She took up the bowls and the two women headed back.

"With JD backing us up, is there any way to swing Fi staying with Candace and Mel guarding Mr. Davis?" Victor asked.  
"She wouldn't be happy about that," Michael said, "I'll ask." Mel sat the bowl of cereal in front of Victor then took her seat.  
"Babysitting?" Fiona protested, "You want to relegate me to babysitting?"  
Michael got out of his chair and took her aside. "You guys can't be serious," Fi said, "Michael…"  
"Victor thinks Skarloey might send someone after Mel during the meeting," Michael informed her.  
"Do you think that's going to happen?" she asked.  
"It could be paranoia brought on by sleep deprivation that's talking, but Victor has had more experience with this guy," he replied, "Victor's trusting you to keep Mel safe, Fi."  
Fiona looked over at where Victor & Mel were eating then back to her boyfriend's pleading eyes. "Fine," she conceded. They went back to the table.  
"Are we set?" JD asked.  
"Yeah," Michael answered.  
"I still don't think it's fair that the boys get to have all the fun," Fiona huffed.  
"You got Carla," Victor replied, "Sorry, Fiona, this one is mine."

Victor took a deep breath and entered the back room of the café with Michael. They found Skarloey waiting for them. Michael noted his dirty blonde hair and sly corporate look. Skarloey sat at the table leaning back in his chair. His fingers dived into a basket of French Fries and deftly retrieved one he ate before speaking. "Victor," he greeted with a smug smile, "And the Michael Westen- they finally got you."  
"Their mistake," Michael found a seat. Skarloey nodded with a chuckle.  
"You are a long way from Miami," he took a drink through a straw.  
"I take any chance I can to get away from the mosquitoes," Michael rejoined.  
"Where are your lovely ladies?" Skarloey asked.  
"Busy," Victor took a chair next to Michael.  
"I guess I don't get the pleasure of meeting them today," Skarloey replied.  
"I guess not," Victor said.  
"Did Fiona like the shoes?" Skarloey inquired.  
"She'd like them better if she knew why they were sent," Michael answered.  
"I mean her no harm," Skarloey replied, "I just wanted to thank her."  
"For what exactly?" Michael asked.  
"Taking care of that bitch ex-wife of mine," Skarloey answered.  
"You and Carla," Victor raised an eyebrow.  
"Technically we were still married, but her ordering my death ended our marriage- for me anyway," Skarloey laughed.  
"Don't expect any gratitude from me," Victor said.  
"I'm sorry about Phoebe- it was business," Skarloey replied.  
At the sound of his wife's name coming out of the mouth of the psychopath Victor saw red. He wanted to jump up and throttle the piece of work- oh, he wanted to do so many things and if Michael hadn't have held Victor's wrist calmly to the chair arm he might have. "It's too late for apologizes," Victor countered.  
"I just wanted to do a scare for them so we could offer you protection after you were burned," Skarloey defended.  
"What stopped you?" Victor asked.  
"I didn't call the shots, Vic," Skarloey replied, "The people that did wanted a certain effect."  
"And that was the only way to get it," Victor shook his head.  
"Yeah, something about tying back to your mother's suicide or your father beating you into a coma when you were a kid," Skarloey said. Victor held his head high. His stoic eyes never changed- never flinched. "I certainly did not understand all the psycho mumble reasons," Skarloey added.  
"You still took the time to collect little trophies," Victor charged.  
"That wasn't it at all," Skarloey countered, "I was taking out some insurance against Carla."  
"Why didn't you use it when she was trying to have you killed?" Victor retorted.  
"Carla found out what I was doing and sped things up," Skarloey admitted.  
"Forgive me, but Carla's long gone and you're bringing this up now?" Michael replied.  
"I have my reasons," Skarloey took another sip of his drink.  
"They better be worth your health," Victor stated.  
Skarloey sat his drink down. He straightened and planted his elbows on the table. He steepled his hands. Skarloey tapped his chin with his fingers as he prepared his next statement. "Something was stolen from me," he said, "And you're going to help me get it back."  
"Now why would I do that?" Victor leaned in.  
"A better question to be asked is: what was the one thing you loved more than life?" Skarloey answered, "And what would you do to have _him_ returned?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

**For the guest you mentioned it. I would have loved to seen Mike & Fi have a couple they could relate to\look up too. They had a single guest or two they could, but never a couple really. I thought it might be fun to see it here with Victor & Mel. Hope you enjoyed the update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~ Power Trip

"Are you saying you've had Mikey all this time- that he's alive?" Victor asked.  
"See for yourself," Skarloey slowly opened his suit jacket pocket and held it out so Victor and Michael could see exactly what he was doing. Skarloey then brought out a photo. He dropped it on the table in front of Victor. Victor picked it up. He tried to push Skarloey's implications out of his head. Victor tried to steel his heart and look at the photo objectively. One look and the father was sure it was of Mikey. The boy had his mother's eyes. Victor would have recognized them anywhere and that was pure Phoebe staring back at him. Mikey had gotten taller and lost the baby chub. His hair had gone shaggy. Skarloey was in the photo as well. He held a DC area newspaper with the days date in one hand. With his other hand he kept a tight grip on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey seemed uneasy. That grip looked like it had left a mark. Victor silently promised to leave a few extra marks on Skarloey if he found one on his boy.  
"I want to talk to him," Victor said.  
"Of course," Skarloey agreed. He reached over to his iphone and picked it up. Skarloey proceeded to begin a video call. He didn't wait to be greeted after it was answered, "Put the boy on." He handed the iphone over to Victor. Victor didn't see the face of the person Skarloey had left Mikey with. He saw the shoulder and arm that shoved an uncooperative Mikey in front of the camera.  
"He's been trying to escape since you left," the guard informed Skarloey.  
"I can take care of myself!" Mikey hollered at the man.  
"Mikey?" Victor said, "Do you remember me?"  
"Dad?" Mikey gasped he grabbed the iphone away from his guard, "You were in the car with mom."  
"No, I wasn't," Victor said, "They told me you were dead."  
"When are you coming to get me? I don't like it here," Mikey replied.  
"Soon- I promise," Victor replied. Skarloey snatched the phone back as the guard ripped the connected one from Mikey. Victor could hear Mikey protesting and tried to stay calm. Skarloey turned his phone off.  
"Now that I've shown you what I have to offer," Skarloey said, "Let me tell you what you are going to have to do to get him back." Victor bit the inside of his cheek. Of all the things that he hated, being ordered around was the absolute worst. Skarloey being the one putting the screws to him compounded matters. "We have a mutual acquaintance- Alexis Holmes," Skarloey began.  
"How does she fit into this?" Michael asked.  
"She stole something from me," Skarloey repeated himself from earlier.  
"And you want me to get it back for you," Victor said, "I got it."  
"Bravo," Skarloey replied, "She has a shipment coming in- a painting."  
"Is that all?" Victor inquired.  
"I know you have things already arranged to grab it," Skarloey said, "Isn't it a small price to pay for your son?" Victor kept silent. There was no price he wouldn't pay for Mikey. Skarloey knew it too, but Victor wasn't about to give verbal confirmation.  
"We'll get back to you," Michael replied.  
"You'll be contacted with a time and place," Skarloey overruled. He stood and turned to go.  
"What happened to Phoebe?" Victor asked.  
"She didn't feel a thing," Skarloey replied, "She died in her sleep, smiling the smile you left her with- if that brings any comfort." Victor fought a laugh. Now that was a joke if he ever heard one. "Is there anything you want me to tell Mikey for you?" Skarloey inquired. Victor thought for a moment. "Tick tock," Skarloey pressed.  
"Tell him to keep his chin up," Victor replied.  
"You bring me what I want and you'll get Mikey back," Skarloey said.

JD waited until he made Skarloey getting into his car before coming in from his vantage point. He had watched the whole thing through a small window. He took his ear piece out. Victor seemed in a daze staring at the photo. "Boss?" JD asked. Victor looked up at him. JD motioned to the photo. Victor let JD take it. JD swallowed on seeing Mikey.  
"Let's go," Victor stood. He covered his warring emotions well, but JD knew his mentor well enough to see the struggle. He wanted to reach out to give some kind of comfort, but he felt it was not the time. Victor needed to get himself together. If anyone could get Mikey out of this it was Victor.

The guys headed straight to Mr. Davis' office from the meeting. In a daze Victor went right pass Fiona and Jesse who were guarding the office door. Jesse's presence irked him but Victor had more important matters to deal with presently.  
"What's going on?" Fi asked. Michael motioned them inside.  
Victor greeted Mr. Davis. Mr. Davis pointed to his arm chair. There was Mel curled up and fast asleep. Victor walked over to her.  
"How did it go?" Jesse asked. Victor shot a glare at him.  
"He's been keeping his distance," Fiona vouched.  
"He could be doing better," Victor replied. He looked from Mel to Candace. "Was everything quiet?" Victor asked.  
"Nothing happened other than some chatter from Alexis' office and a stray car," Candace answered.  
"Did you check out the car?" Victor inquired.  
"It was an employee's rental," Fiona replied.  
"What did Alexis say?" Michael joined in.  
"Alexis said she had to calm down all night- she was not too pleased the bomb was ineffective," Candace relayed, "Looks like Skarloey was telling the truth." Victor leaned over and kissed her temple. Mel smiled as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey," Victor said.  
"Hi," Mel replied. She sat up and stretched, "I'm sorry- I guess I dozed off."  
"It's quite all right, my dear," Mr. Davis replied, "You didn't get much of a nap though."  
"What did Skarloey want?" Mel asked.  
"We have to talk," Victor answered.  
"Ok," Mel nodded.  
Victor helped her up. He turned to the others, "We'll be back." Victor grabbed her coat on the way out- just in case.

Victor led her to the elevator. She watched his face, but knew he wouldn't speak until they were alone. They got in with the few people already on board. Down a few flights it emptied to just them. Victor waited until it was part way down another flight to take the opportunity to hit the emergency stop. "What is it, Victor?" Mel turned to him.  
Victor cleared his throat and straightened himself. He locked eyes with her, "Mikey is alive." Mel's eyes got big. She tilted her head as if for further confirmation. Victor licked his lips and repeated, "My son is alive."  
"Oh, Victor," Mel threw her arms around his neck, "That's wonderful." She pulled back to see Victor's face, "Where is he?"  
"Skarloey is holding him somewhere in the city," Victor said.  
"He's in DC?" Mel interjected. She let Victor go.  
"So close," he replied. Victor took the photo out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
"My…" Mel smiled, "He is handsome."  
"He's grown so much," Victor smiled. Suddenly Mel looked away and down at the floor. Victor bent his finger under her chin and turned her face to him.  
"What about Phoebe?" Mel asked.  
"Skarloey says she's dead," Victor said, "At this point I can't see otherwise- especially with what Mikey said."  
"You got to talk to him?" Mel asked.  
"Briefly on video chat," Victor replied.  
"Did he seem all right?" Mel inquired.  
"No," Victor answered, "I needed to get to him."  
"Of course. And we will," Mel hugged him again, "We will."

They talked a little more then headed back to the office and into the middle of a debate. "So what are we going to do about it," Jesse asked.  
"We'll deal with that when Victor comes back," Michael replied.  
"Can you even tell me if it's really his kid?" Jesse pressed.  
"I can," Victor interjected.  
"You're gonna take this Skarloey's word that the kid he's holding is yours?" Jesse retorted, "For all you know this is just some kid he's coercing or paying off."  
"I know my own child," Victor countered.  
"After how many years?" Jesse rejoined, "Memories fade." Victor frowned.  
JD stepped in, "Unless this is going someplace constructive, drop it."  
"Ok- do you have a plan?" Jesse demanded.  
"The basics of one, yeah," Victor said, "I'm going to get my son back then I'm gonna kill Skarloey."  
"How are you going to do that? Hand over the painting for your son?" Jesse charged.  
"If that is what he needs to do to get his son back- I don't see much of a choice," Mr. Davis offered.  
"Ms. Holmes just tried to kill you," Jesse disputed, "And my client wants their painting back."  
"I'll figure something out," Victor rejoined.  
"We will," Michael replied.  
"You're going to bring Mikey home," Fiona assured Victor.  
He nodded and looked at Mr. Davis. "We'll figure something out," Victor said. Mel, still at Victor's side, brushed her fingers over his. Victor didn't respond. He walked over to the window deep in thought.

Jesse turned to Michael. "We're just going to trust this guy's identification of the boy? Really? He's obviously got a couple screws loose," Jesse continued. That was the last straw. Mel hauled off and punched Jesse. Victor ran back to her side. The punch sent Jesse back a good yard and nearly knocked him to the floor. He straightened and rubbed his face.  
"Keep your mouth shut," Mel ordered, "You don't know anything about Victor." She took out the picture of Mikey and smiled at it. Mel gave it back to Victor.  
Fi slipped over. "May I?" she requested. Victor nodded and let her have the photo to look at.  
"This Skarloey guy is jerking you around," Jesse said. Victor and JD were shooting him death glares.  
"Go home," Mel retorted. Fiona handed the photo over to Michael and ushered Jesse out of the room.  
"Remind me never to get you angry," Mr. Davis remarked.  
"Don't worry about it, Mr. Davis- I just can't stand people who try to trash my loved ones," Mel crossed her arms over her chest.  
Victor began to pace away. "Seven years," he muttered.  
"What?" Mel asked.  
"Seven years is a long time," Victor hung his head, "I wasn't there when my son needed me the most."  
"You're going to be there now," JD assured him.  
"He'll still young- there's time," Michael added, "We just have to get him back."  
"So you're loaning me your razor sharp mind and fists of fury again?" Victor chuckled with a shake of his head.  
"You're not my client," Michael replied. He held the picture of the boy out to his father, "Mikey is."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~ Switchup

Someone had brought Victor a thing of coffee. He nursed it if just for the caffeine boost. "So Alexis is planning to have the painting delivered here?" Michael asked.  
Victor nodded, "Then she'll call the police." He pointed to the window behind Mr. Davis' desk, "We were going to lower it down a level until they were gone then transport it to Alexis' house."  
"Fingerprints?" Michael inquired.  
"Yeah, we wanted to get her to put her hands on it but we need to speed things up," Victor said.  
Michael went to the window and tried to open it. It was locked. He looked for a way to unlock it, but he couldn't find one. "Just a minute," Candace told him. She went to Mr. Davis' desk. She pointed to his computer, "May I?" Mr. Davis nodded and leaned back and out of the way while Candace craned down. Her fingers flew over the keyboard. A subtle click came from the window. "Ok," Candace stepped away, "Try now."  
The window opened with ease. Michael poked his head out and looked around. Next he surveyed the side of the building. Something caught his attention. Michael popped back in, "You said the room next door is Alexis' office?"  
"Right," JD confirmed.  
"Is there any way we could get her out of there for like five minutes after the painting arrives?" Michael inquired.  
"That wouldn't be a problem- she'll want to be on the lobby floor to meet the police, but I doubt we'd be able to get past her secretary," Candace answered.  
"We won't have to worry about her secretary if we go in the back way," Michael rejoined.  
"What back way in?" JD asked.  
"That's her window isn't it?" Michael replied. Victor joined him at the window and stuck his head out to see what Michael was talking about. "I can get there with a harness," Michael offered.  
"I love it," Victor approved.  
"You can still take the painting- we could find another way around Alexis," Mr. Davis offered.  
"I just need a few minutes with it," Victor stated.  
"I know if someone took my Hank I'd give them whatever they said they wanted," Mr. Davis continued.  
"I need to make the smart play here," Victor said, "It's about more than the painting- I can't just hand it over without knowing why he wants it. He'll take Mikey and run." Victor shook his head. "The sooner this ends the better," he added.  
"So how are we running this?" JD asked.  
"First- do we have an ETA on the package?" Victor asked.  
"She told the guy to deliver it during the 2 o'clock meeting," Candace answered, "That she'd make sure to have the police here afterwards."  
"That doesn't give us much time," Victor said, "Ok- first things first we need to get Champ the equipment he needs and in place on the roof."  
"I should have most of what I need," Michael said.  
"Good- we're doing this in groups," Victor turned to JD, "Help Sport and Fi get up to the roof and find out if he needs anything else- once he has everything he needs you're with Candace."  
"Got it," JD agreed.  
"Mel and Mr. Davis will head to the meeting- business as usual." Mr. Davis nodded. "I'll be on the floor with them and to hand Sport the painting," Victor continued, "Candace is going to coordinate from HQ downstairs."  
"Let me get everyone setup with radios," Candace said. She handed Victor's to him. Victor slipped in his earpiece.  
"We're going to be late," Mr. Davis looked at his watch.  
"Is everyone clear on what we're doing?" Victor asked. He looked around getting a nodded from each person, "Let's make it happen."

Phase one began as planned. The painting was delivered without a hitch. Victor walked Mel and Mr. Davis back from the meeting. Mel stayed at her position in the first desk in front of the two offices. Victor and Mr. Davis went inside Mr. Davis' office. They found the package sitting on Mr. Davis's desk. Victor pulled his gloves out of his pocket and slipped them on. He took out his Swiss Army Knife and opened the side of the package that was sitting on Mr. Davis' desk. Victor carefully drew out the painting as Mr. Davis watched on. Victor held it out and studied the painting. Out of all the paintings in the world what was so special about this one? After a minute or so he turned it over. He almost missed it. A small disk size envelope just about the same color as the canvas was tucked into one of the corners. Victor extricated the envelope and slipped it into his jacket pocket. "Ready here," he radioed.  
"Michael?" Candace radioed.  
"All set," Michael replied.  
"Alexis is at the reception desk downstairs and her window is unlocked- time to move," Candace said.  
Down Michael went until he got to Alexis' window. With a little tool to help him get started he opened it. Next Michael went over to ' window and tossed in an over sized bag. Victor handed out the box. Victor got the painting in the bag. Michael took the box and slid it in the other opened window down to the floor. "The police have arrived," Candace alerted them. Michael went back to the window. Victor helped Michael get the bag's strap over his head and neck. Michael slipped his arm through as well and headed back towards Alexis' office. He hooked his legs in the window then maneuvered the bag in next. He slid in the rest of the way landing with a quiet bounce on the floor. Michael took the box the painting had arrived in and leaned it against the door. He eased the painting out of the bag and arranged it to sit on Alexis' chair. Over his earpiece he could hear Candace's warning, "They're in the elevator."  
"On my way out," Michael replied as he pulled himself up and out of the window. He made sure his line was clear and closed the window as far as he could then he made his climb back up. Once on the floor he and Fiona quickly gathered up his line. "We're clear," Michael signaled.

Phase two was quickly under way almost as soon as he radioed the elevator doors opened up. They went to Mel's desk and spoke with her. Alexis watched as Mel listened then took them over to Mr. Davis' office. Mel opened the door for them, "Mr. Davis, the police would like to speak with you," she said.  
"Thank you, Melissa," Mr. Davis nodded.  
"Mr. Davis, I'm Detective Simmons."  
"May I help you, Detective?" Mr. Davis asked.  
"We have received a tip about a stolen piece of artwork and would like to search your office," the detective replied.  
"Of course- go right ahead," Mr. Davis said. Detective Simmons handed Mr. Davis something to sign. Mr. Davis read it then signed, "We'll just step into the hall and out of your way." He ushered Victor & Mel out with him. They watched the search go on.  
"There's nothing here," one of the officers told the detective. He nodded. They were getting ready to leave.  
"Did you say a package?" Mel asked.  
"Yes, Ma'am," Detective Simmons answered.  
"Miss Holmes was the only one that had a delivery this afternoon," Mel remarked. Alexis looked at Mel incredulously.  
"What kind of delivery?" Detective Simmons inquired.  
"A box about the size of a computer monitor," Mel explained, "I don't know what was inside."  
"I didn't get a package," Alexis countered.  
"There's an easy way to settle this," Detective Simmons said, "We'd like to take a look in your office, Ms. Holmes."  
"That won't be a problem," Mr. Davis replied, "Will it, Alexis?"  
"Not at all," Alexis answered. She led them to her door and opened it. She knocked the box over to the middle of the floor. Alexis eyes grew wide when she saw what sat in her chair. "That idiot," she muttered a curse. She ran over to the painting crushing the box on her way. She took hold of the painting as the detective followed her in. She tried to stammer and excuse, but none came out. Detective Simmons immediately recognized the painting.  
"Alexis Holmes you are under arrest," Detective Simmons started to cuff her, "You have the right to remain silent…" He brought her out of her office.  
Mr. Davis caught Alexis' gaze, "How could you, Alexis?" He shook his head.

As the three stood there watching Alexis get dragged off. Victor's cell phone vibrated. He took it out as the elevator doors closed. A new message alert showed.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~ Fire & Ice

Victor & Mel met with the other groups in the HQ on the closed floor. "Did you figure out why he wanted the painting?" Fiona asked.  
"I found this," Victor brought out the envelope.  
Michael eyed it. "Right size for a floppy disk," he noted.  
"Let's find out," Victor said. He once again took out his Swiss army knife. With one slice he opened the top of the envelope and slid the contents onto the table they had gathered around. Sure enough a three and a half inch floppy disk came to rest on the table top.  
Candace snatched it up. "I am insulted," she frowned, "They could have at least gone with an eight inch."  
"Don't you have a drive for those too?" JD asked.  
Candace raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, but it is quite a bit rarer than a three and a half inch- if they were trying to make it more difficult for others to access by going old school…"  
"Can we please skip to the part where you tell me what's on it?" Victor asked.  
"Right," Candace headed over to her setup and inserted the disk into the appropriate drive. Switching her monitor on, she sat down. Everyone gathered in behind her. "It's going to take a couple of minutes," Candace advised. Victor nodded. Candace's fingers flew over the keyboard. Victor didn't know how she did what she did, but she was good. It wasn't long at all before Candace got them access to the disk and it showed the files that were on it. "JPEGs?" Candace said. The file names were a mix of numbers and letters with no apparent rhyme or reason. Candace clicked on one and met more encryption. A few minutes afterward she got the image to open.  
"You do great work, Wifey," JD praised.  
"Remember you said that," Candace replied. The image was backward so she flipped it. She pulled up a second one.  
"Bank account records," Michael said, "Of multiple accounts."  
"Lyle Stewart," Victor read one out loud, "That's the alias Skarloey used on our first job."  
"Seems he's squirreled away quite a nest egg," Michael remarked.  
"I want I copy of this," Victor said.  
"Already done," Candace answered.  
Victor noted the file names again. "Could the file names be passcodes?" he asked.  
"Let's try it," Candace replied. She found a website of one of the banks and went in to the appreciate area and typed in the account number and the name of the file she found it in and bingo.  
Victor noticed it was getting darker. The sun was beginning to set. He checked his watch. They were going to have to get a move on. "Candace, remember the warehouse we took our last client to?" Victor asked.  
"Yeah," Candace answered.  
"I'd like you and Mel to check it out with Fi," Victor requested, "If it's still empty prep it."  
"Sure thing," Candace replied.  
Victor looked over at Fi. She crossed her arms over her chest, "You're leaving me out of the fun again?"  
"If it wasn't important I wouldn't ask you to do it," Victor replied, "I've got a plan and it requires stealth not numbers."  
"What if Skarloey has back up?" Mel asked.  
"Victor will still have back up of his own," Michael replied.

When Victor arrived at the alley he had been directed to in the text message he found Skarloey leaning on a car near an outdoor security light waiting for him. With the light coming in the car behind Skarloey Victor could see that Mikey wasn't in it. He parked at the other end of the alley and got out of the car. "Where's my son?" Victor demanded. He slammed his car door shut.  
"Where's my painting?" Skarloey countered. Victor crossed the alley and went over to Skarloey.  
"I have what you want right here," Victor held out the disk in the envelope.  
"Ballsy," Skarloey remarked, "But exactly what I expected from you."  
"Where is my son?" Victor repeated.  
"Nearby," Skarloey answered.  
Victor stuffed the envelope and disk into his pocket, "I'm not playing around, Skarloey."  
"I'm not either- hand over the disk," Skarloey replied.  
"Oh, I don't think so," Victor said, "You get nothing until I get my son back."  
"Ouch, Vic," Skarloey pretended to pout, "That hurts." Victor shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "Mikey will be dropped off at a location when I get the disk," Skarloey said, "Hand it over, I'll make the call and tell you where to find him."  
"That's not going to work for me," Victor shook his head, "Once Mikey is safe with me then you get the disk, not a second before."  
"And then you're free to turn around and put a bullet in me?" Skarloey raised an eyebrow.  
"You never know- I might feel generous and give you a head start," Victor offered.  
"Not gonna risk it," Skarloey chuckled.  
"So I'm just supposed to hand over the disk and believe you're not going to run off with my son," Victor retorted.  
"Do you see any other options?" Skarloey replied.  
"I could make a call- tell my tech to start the transfer," Victor threatened.  
"Transfer?" Skarloey said.  
"Wouldn't you have checked the disk?" Victor answered, "You shouldn't leave your bank recorders lying out like that."  
"Tread lightly, for Mikey's sake," Skarloey warned.  
"You are going to make a call and have your guy bring him here," Victor replied.  
"Come on," Skarloey chastised, "Think about this logically."

Victor picked Skarloey up by his trench coat's collar and smashed him against his own car. "Make the call," Victor commanded.  
"If I do you won't let me go," Skarloey replied.  
"But I could drain your accounts or I bet Mike's friends at the CIA would love to hear about you and them as well," Victor countered.  
"When did you and Westen become besties?" Skarloey retorted.  
"We're not," Victor replied, "We just decided not to kill each other."  
"I doubt that's something you and I will ever get the chance to do," Skarloey chuckled. Victor felt something metal pressing into his chest through his coat. He had been around guns long enough to recognize the sound of a .22 being primed. Skarloey smirked. Victor let go of Skarloey and backed up just enough to ready himself for his next move. "That's better," Skarloey said. He motioned his free hand towards himself, "The disk, please."  
"No," Victor shook his head.  
"Have it your way," Skarloey replied. Before he could pull the trigger Victor grabbed for control of the gun. In the ensuing struggle Victor managed to pry the gun out of Skarloey's hand. Skarloey threw a punch. The momentum of the scrape over the gun kept Victor going just far enough to miss Skarloey's fist. Victor righted himself and aimed the gun at the Skarloey. "I am the only way you are going to get Mikey back," Skarloey asserted.  
"Tell me something I don't know," Victor sneered. Victor forced Skarloey through the alley to his car. Skarloey keep looking around as if he was expecting someone to run in to help him, but no one did. The gun still trained on Skarloey, Victor opened the back door. "Get in the car," he ordered.  
"You need to let me go," Skarloey insisted.  
"Get in the car!" Victor waved the gun.  
Skarloey frowned. As he complied JD slid in the other side. "Hiya!" JD smirked. Victor stepped aside and let Michael get in. Both JD and Michael had their guns on Skarloey. Michael reached into Skarloey's pocket and took out his keys. He handed them to Victor. Victor took them to the other end of the alley and unlocked the trunk of the car. He held his breath as he opened it. To his relief Mikey wasn't stuck in there- nothing of much value to be found actually was. He unlocked the rest of the car. In the passenger seat Victor found a goldmine. He took out the hand held GPS and maps. Somehow something out of these things had to lead him to his son. Victor relocked Skarloey's car then rejoined JD and Michael.

After a fifteen minute ride they pulled up at their destination: a small abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. Skarloey had not given them a peaceful moment on their drive over. While he hadn't tried to overpower them because he couldn't by himself, he certainly let his mouth run. It had pissed Victor off long before they reached the location, but he did his best to focus on the road and drive. Now he had JD and Michael take Skarloey inside while he got better control of himself. Victor waited until they were to the door of the building then pounded on the steering wheel repeatedly. He laughed. Grasping the steering wheel tightly, Victor rested the back of his head on the headrest and stared at the ceiling. Taking a breath he shut his eyes. His whole body dropped.  
Mel, Fi, and Candace had been adding more security to the place when the guys showed up. Fi went to a window when she heard a car. Once she saw it was them she went to open the door. Mel followed and waited beside the door for Victor. JD & Michael had to pass Mel as they took Skarloey inside. While Skarloey watched her as he was forced in Mel's gaze never left the car were Victor sat. She decided she would go to him if he wasn't going to come to her.  
Victor heard the car door open and close. He didn't move, but cracked open his eyes and angled them to see Mel sitting in the passenger seat. Silently she reached for his hand. Victor let go of the steering wheel and let her take it. Mel entwined her fingers with his. He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers. She moved closer, leaned towards him and laid her head on his shoulder. Victor buried his face in Mel's hair. He refreshed himself with strength she willed to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~ Desperate Measures

"Where is my son?" Victor landed a powerful hook right under Skarloey's rib cage. Hands chained to a hook in the ceiling and held over his head, Skarloey couldn't make a move to defend himself. Even his feet were shackled to the floor. All he could do was sneer at Victor and keep his silence. It had become the next morning. By now Skarloey was bruised, cut, and dirty. He had obviously been tossed around for a while. Victor pulled his fist back and let Skarloey have it across his face. "Where is he?" Victor demanded.  
"Keep asking," Skarloey taunted, "No matter how many times you do it's not going to make me answer." Victor got in a few more punishing blows to Skarloey's chest and sides before Michael peeled him off.  
"Check in with the girls and see how the leads Candace found are panning out," Michael suggested.  
Victor looked Michael up and down, then glowered at Skarloey. "This isn't over," Victor warned. He walked away and out of the room.

"Why don't you and I have a chat?" Michael requested.  
"By all means go ahead and talk my ear off," Skarloey smirked.  
"Would you rather wait for Victor?" Michael offered.  
"So you're going to play good cop, bad cop- huh? Predicable," Skarloey coughed.  
"Yeah," Michael agreed, "It's boring so let's forget that game."  
"What do you propose? I just hand over the kid's location?" Sarloey scoffed.  
"Could be your best option right now," Michael replied.  
"Victor is going to kill me," Skarloey said.  
"That sounds like a personal problem," Michael shrugged.  
"You've made yourself a part of this," Skarloey asserted.  
"I am not interested in the vendetta between you and Victor," Michael restated, "My concern is the boy."  
"Are you really that much of a do-gooder?" Skarloey snickered. Michael stepped forward and reached for Skarloey's mangled tie.  
"I saw the photo," Michael made sure to make eye contact with the chained man as he straightened the tie. "I heard Mikey on the phone with his father," he continued and began to tighten the tie. With a slide of hand he slipped a coin sized  
device in without Skarloey seeing.  
"He's fine- thanks to me," Skarloey replied.  
"Where is Mikey?" Michael asked. He tightened the tie more.  
"I am not telling you so you can run and tell Victor," Skarloey asserted.  
This time Michael pulled the tie completely taunt. It dug into Skarloey's skin. Skarloey gasped futilely for air. "Wrong answer," Michael frowned. He pushed Skarloey away and loosed the tie. Victor came in with a cellphone to his ear. He covered the speaker.  
"Sport, your girl wants to talk," Victor said. Understanding the code Michael nodded. They left JD in the room watching Skarloey.

Victor shoved the phone into his pocket. "We need to step things up," he said.  
"I take it the girls struck out?" Michael replied.  
"Well, it wasn't good news," Victor rubbed his forehead then drew his fingers down his face, "This is taking too long."  
"We're going to plan B then," Michael said.  
"I don't like it," Victor admitted.  
"You have to be sure about this," Michael offered an out.  
"Letting Skarloey go will lead us to Mikey," Victor replied, "There's no choice right now."  
"It should be a faster approach," Michael conceded.  
"Skarloey's not completely stupid- he is going to run behind his shield," Victor answered.  
"I planted the microphone and tracker on him," Michael said.  
"Thinking ahead, huh?" Victor remarked.  
"It was something to do," Michael shrugged his shoulders, "So how are we going to play it?"  
"Zip tie him to a chair, knock him over near something sharp- he'll get himself loose," Victor said, "There's a broken window over on the far end of the room. Knowing Skarloey that's the route he'll take."  
"And we'll follow him," Michael finished. They went back to Skarloey.

Victor unlocked the cuffs on Skarloey's ankles. Then he temporarily freed Skarloey's hands. He dragged Skarloey over and threw him into a chair. Michael held a gun on Skarloey as Victor zip tied his wrists behind the chair back. "Are we all cozy now?" Victor asked.  
"Oh, just peachy keen," Skarloey retorted.  
"Good," Victor said.  
Michael called Victor away, "Let's go." They began to walk over to JD who stood by the door.  
"What?" Skarloey called, "No last chance…?" Victor turned around and drove his fist into Skarloey's jaw. Skarloey's head moved in the direction the blow took it. He would have rubbed his throbbing jaw if his hands were free.  
"I gave you the chance to give Mikey to me," Victor snapped, "Now I'm taking him back." He kicked over the chair and Skarloey. Skarloey howled in pain at the resulting crash. He landed just where Victor intended: a few feet away from some broken window shards. Skarloey glared at Victor and Michael. They took JD and left Skarloey lying there.

Once he was alone Skarloey freed himself as expected. It took him a few minutes to find the window to get out, but he did. Candace had picked up the guys in a blue van. They kept in touch with Fi and Mel so they could coordinate the rescue. Candace fixed her eyes on the tracker's receiver and relayed Skarloey's movements to JD who was behind the wheel. In the back of the van Michael and Victor had their earpieces in and tuned into the bug Michael had slipped into Skarloey's tie. They waited until he was a good distance down the road and had hitched a ride before they started to follow. The car dropped him off at a store. They parked in a nearby parking lot and listened as Skarloey managed to lift a cellphone off of someone. He headed out of the store and into a neighboring multi-level garage. Skarloey then finessed his way into an unoccupied car. The slamming of that car door made a loud enough sound to make Victor and Michael grab their earpieces out momentarily. "What's happening there?" Skarloey demanded, "Don't ask questions- just listen… Get the guys in position… We're going to have company any minute now…" Victor and Michael looked at each other. Skarloey continued, "I want everything on lock down before I get there… Keep a hold of the boy…" Next they heard Skarloey toss the phone down on the floorboard and hotwire the car. He pulled out of the garage and took off down the street. They followed him discreetly.  
"He's going past you," Candace notified Fiona and Mel.  
"On it," Fi answered.  
Finally Skarloey stopped at an office building. He got out and looked around. The van was already passing him and Skarloey couldn't see in the windows. The van drove on and he didn't pay much attention to it. Through the rear windows Victor and Michael watched Skarloey enter the building. JD went down the street until he found a place to turn around. He pulled into a parking lot for the shops across the street. Candace immediately got her laptop out and started up her wifi card. She got the address and wasted no time gathering information on the building.  
Still unaware of the bug Skarloey charged over to the man he had left guarding Mikey. "You look like hell," the guard greeted.  
"We're all going to look a lot worse if Victor gets ahold of us," Skarloey snipped, "He didn't take too kindly to Mikey's absence."  
"I can see that," the guard replied.  
"Tell me you have the guys in place, Ric," Skarloey said.  
"As soon as you warned me I gave the order," Ric assured him. Victor recognized the voice from the video call. "Three on each side and two with the boy," Ric added.  
"Where is the little shit?" Skarloey demanded. Victor saw red.  
"Right where you left him," Ric replied.  
"Let's check- shall we?" Skarloey insisted.  
Ric took Skarloey down the hall and brought out a key. He unlocked a door. The guards in the room straightened as Skarloey stepped in. He set his sights on Mikey. "Aren't you special," Skarloey addressed him. Mikey sat quietly gazing at a beat up photo album. Victor closed his eyes for a moment. What would he have given to be with Mikey right then- to protect him from everything that was going on. Skarloey squatted down in front of Mikey. "You are to stay put," he wagged a finger in the boy's face, "Understand?" Mikey said nothing, but turned his attention back to the photo album. Skarloey snatched it out of his hands and stood.  
"Hey!" Mikey objected. He shot up, "That's mine!"  
"Too bad, Kid," Skarloey replied.  
Victor seethed. It took all he had in him not to charge inside. Skarloey was in for a world of pain when this was all over. Victor focused on the building that held Mikey. He made a vow. The sun was not going to rise on a new day before his son was with him, safe and sound.

Victor listened more to the bug while waiting for the pieces of the plan to get into place. Maybe he should have been the one to go for Skarloey's car. Instead he held back and his anger grew while Skarloey and Ric conversed. Victor tried to concentrate on the blueprints Candace had gotten. With information from the tracker they were able to pinpoint the area where Mikey was being held. They had planned a way inside and how to deal with the guards. What was taking so long?! It was twilight already.  
"Quit your pacing," Ric quipped, "When have I ever let you down?"  
"There's a first time for everything," Skarloey rejoined.  
"Who was the person you brought the kid to in the first place?" Ric countered, "Haven't I kept him for you through over half of a decade?" Victor took hold of his belted gun. He was on the verge of doing something stupid if things didn't speed up in a hurry.  
Michael put his hand on Victor's shoulder. Victor turned to him. "They're ready," Michael said. Victor nodded. He checked his weapons one last time then followed Michael into position. They heard a thundering crash. Fiona had driven Skarloey's car into the far corner of the building. Gunfire ensued as she, JD, and Candace engaged the guards.

That was Victor and Michael's cue. Michael broke a window then he and Victor slipped inside the building. They made their way towards Mikey. From around a corner they saw two guards stationed at a door. Michael readied himself. Both he and Victor knew what they were about to do. "Go get your son," Michael said. He drew the two guards away from the door and out of sight as Victor swung around through a second hallway behind them. He was spotted by Ric and followed. Ric fired after him, but missed. Victor spun around and shot from his own silenced gun. The bullet got Ric in the arm. Ric grabbed for his arm with his free hand, but managed to keep his gun up. Victor looked into the face of the man that had been given his son. Contempt rose within him.  
"Skarloey said you were mad," Ric said.  
"I'm here for my son," Victor declared.  
"I know," Ric replied. Before Ric could shoot, Victor got the drop on him and pulled the trigger. Ric fell. Victor went up to him and made sure he was dead. He went through the man's pockets and found one key. This had to be the key to the room with Mikey. Victor stuffed Ric's body into a closet and shut the door.  
Victor went to the door the guards had been standing at and tried the key. It worked. He cracked the door. "Mikey?" Victor said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. A small figure sat up in the corner of the dark room.  
"Dad?" At the sound of his son's voice Victor pushed the door open fully. The light that poured in allowed him to see his son in the corner with a blanket thrown around him. Mikey forgot that he was cuffed to a bolted down desk and tried to run over to his father. He was painfully yanked back. Victor switched the light on. He was by his son's side in a flash.  
"Are you all right?" Victor dropped to his knees.  
"Yeah, for the most part," Mikey grimaced from the pain in his arm.  
Victor tentatively reached out, afraid that Mikey would vanish right in front of him. He took his son's face in his hands, "It's gonna be ok." His eyes wanted nothing more than to drink in Mikey, but it would have to wait until they were safe. Victor scrutinized the cuff around his son's wrist and followed it back to where it was anchored, "You still want to come with me, right?"  
Mikey smiled and nodded profusely, "Definitely." Victor smiled back at him and took out a lock pick set and went to work on the cuff lock. There was the rattling of two small keys. Mikey's face fell. Victor turned around to find Skarloey standing in the doorway.  
"Wouldn't these be easier?" Skarloey taunted. He drew his gun and shoved the keys into his pocket.  
"Make the smart play and get out while you can," Victor advised.  
Over Skarloey's shoulder Victor saw JD heading to help. "You know what I think? It's time to finish what I started seven years ago," Skarloey aimed the gun at Mikey. JD leapt for him. Skarloey fired. Mikey screamed, "Dad!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~ Damage

Victor fell to the ground covering Mikey protectively. He didn't go down fast enough and the bullet nicked his shoulder as it made its way to the wall. JD had tackled Skarloey to the ground as the shot was fired. He pressed the barrel of his own gun into the other man's temple.  
Skarloey dropped his gun. JD knocked it away. Skarloey struggled under him. JD sneered, "Go ahead- try to run- make my week, Slime-ball." Skarloey stilled.  
"Dad!" Mikey cried.  
"I'm ok, Mikey," Victor said. He brushed the hair back from his son's face. Mikey pulled up Victor's sleeve and held pressure on the wound in an effort to staunch the bleeding. "We need keys," Victor called.  
JD lifted Skarloey just to ram him down on the floor. "Keys- now," JD growled.  
"They're in his pocket," Victor said. Michael appeared in the door. He helped JD lift Skarloey. JD shoved his hand into Skarloey's pocket and fished out the keys. He tossed them over to Victor. They landed by his feet. Victor picked them up with the hand on his good arm. He wasted no time in unlocking the cuff, setting his son free. Victor was none too pleased at the dark mauve ring he found underneath the cuff. Michael and JD zip tied Skarloey's hands behind his back. "We've got to get out of here before the police show up," Michael warned, "Candace and Fiona are bringing the cars around back."  
"Hold on," Victor said. He looked to Mikey who was trying his best to keep pressure on the wound, "What did he take from you earlier?"  
"My pictures," Mikey answered.  
Victor glared at Skarloey, "Where are they?" Skarloey held his head high. "Don't make me ask again," Victor warned.  
Skarloey evaluated his options quickly, "Two doors to the right."  
JD left Michael holding Skarloey and ran to the room Skarloey indicated. He came back with the well-worn photo album, "Is this it, Buddy?" Mikey nodded.  
"Let's go," Victor said. He took one of Mikey's hands in his. Mikey kept one on Victor's sleeve and wound. The duo started for the back. JD and Michael followed them dragging a protesting Skarloey.

They found the van with the side door thrown open when they got out. Mel was sitting in the back and let out a breath when she saw Victor leading Mikey out by the hand. She also saw Mikey putting pressure on Victor's wound. "What's wrong?" Mel asked.  
"He shot my dad," Mikey said.  
"It's just a flesh wound," Victor replied.  
"You're bleeding!" Mikey rejoined. Victor helped Mikey in the van and followed closely as his son would not let go of him. JD closed the door after them.  
"Let me take a look," Mel requested. Mikey lifted his hand and peeled back Victor's sleeve. Mel surveyed the damage. "I'll need to stitch it up, but it's just a graze," she assessed.  
"See Mikey," Victor said, "It's not too bad."  
"It could still get infected," Mikey reminded him.  
"You're talking like your mother," Victor replied with a smile.  
"Don't worry we'll take good care of him," Mel assured the boy. She found a clean towel. Mel handed it to Mikey, "Can you hold this here until the ride is over?" Mikey nodded and did as she asked.  
JD stuck his head in the driver's side window and kissed Candace. He handed her the photo album. "Take them home," JD tapped the door of the van. He ran back and got in the car with Michael & Fiona. Skarloey was already secured in the back seat.

It wasn't long before they made it back to the boathouse. Victor & Mel took Mikey inside while Candace went to ditch the van. "Let's get that coat off," Mel suggested. Victor unbuttoned and Mel and Mikey pulled him out of the sleeves. Mikey put the towel back on the wound. He spotted the couch in the living room.  
"We need to get you sitting," Mikey insisted and drew Victor in the appropriate direction.  
"Ok, ok," Victor conceded.  
"I'll be right in," Mel said. Victor sat on the couch. Mikey sat beside him. Victor took the opportunity to look Mikey over. It was balm for his weary eyes. Mel came in carrying what looked like a tool box. She sat it down on the coffee table. Opening it Mel got out alcohol pads and a needle along with some special thread. Mikey moved to sit on the coffee table and let her work on his dad's shoulder. Mel got the dress shirt off of Victor leaving him in his undershirt. Mel had Mikey hand her the things she needed. Once she was done cleaning it she began to stitch up the wound.  
"Where did you learn how to do that?" Mikey asked.  
"I used to be a medic in the army," Mel answered as she continued.  
"Really?" Mikey remarked with a note of awe.  
"Yep," Mel replied, "I worked as an EMT too." She finished and handed Victor a new shirt. He slipped it on. Mel went to take the trash away.  
"There- good as new," Victor said as he fastened the last button. Mikey sat beside Victor. "How are you doing?" Victor asked.  
"Good," Mikey said.  
"I should have known- I should have gotten to you before now," Victor said, "I'm sorry." Mikey pulled Victor into a hug.  
"I knew if you were alive you'd find me," Mikey whispered. There with his son's arms wrapped around him Victor broke. His fear and sadness streamed out in tears. Happiness finally hit. Victor was with his son and completely melted by him.

There was a series of knocks of the door. Mel went to answer it. She found Candace standing there holding two pizza boxes.  
"Pizza delivery," Candace announced.  
"Oh, thank you," Mel said, "I didn't realize it was that late."  
"Now's not a time I'd expect you to be thinking of food," Candace replied.  
"Yeah," Mel agreed. She accepted the boxes from Candace.  
"This got left in the van," Candace brought out the beat up photo album.  
"Thanks," Mel said. Candace set it on top of the boxes.  
"Call me later, Sis?" Candace asked.  
"Sure thing," Mel replied.  
"Well, I better go get dinner to the others before it gets cold," Candace excused herself.

Mel brought the pizza into the living room with paper plates. "Do you like pizza?" Mel asked.  
"I sure do," Mikey answered.  
"Let's get some divvied up," Victor suggested. He opened the boxes, "Cheese or peppers?"  
"Cheese- please," Mikey said.  
"That sounds good," Mel requested.  
"Ok," Victor separated the hot slices onto plates so they would cool.  
"Candace brought this too," Mel handed the photo album to Mikey.  
"These are your pictures?" Victor asked. Mikey nodded and curled into Victor's side. He opened the album so he and his father could see. A pic from a family day at the beach greeted them. "Oh, wow," Victor said.  
"Do you remember then?" Mikey inquired.  
"Yeah, I do," Victor smiled. Mel watched them look at a few more pages. Victor had always been a good looking man, but nestled in with his son he got ten times hotter and Mel hadn't thought that was possible.  
By the time they had eaten their pizzas and finished looking through the photos it was late. Mikey yawned. "Uh oh, looks like it's getting to be bed time," Victor said.  
"Ok," Mikey replied.  
Mel got out a shopping bag. "You went shopping?" Victor asked.  
"I figured Mikey would need a few things until we could get him out to pick stuff," Mel replied. She retrieved a pair of blue camouflage print pajama pants and grey, soft jersey t shirt from the bag. "I hope these fit," Mel held them out to Mikey. He ran his fingers over them. "Go ahead- they're yours," Mel coaxed. Mikey threw his arms around her waist. Mel's heart swelled. She returned his hug.

"She is good with him," Victor thought to himself. His eyes meet Mel's shining ones. Victor mouthed a "Thank you" to her. Victor took Mikey upstairs and showed him into the bathroom so he could get ready for bed. "There's shampoo in the shower and it seems Mel already set out a new tooth brush," Victor said, "Anything you need just ask."

"Thanks, Dad," Mikey's old shirt was baggy enough to show that Skarloey had indeed left a mark when they took the proof of life photo. Mikey rubbed his shoulder.  
"Is your shoulder ok?" Victor asked.  
"Just fine- only pulled from earlier," Mikey replied.  
"And that," Victor gestured to the mark.  
"Oh, it's nothing," Mikey dismissed it.  
"It is something, Mikey- he hurt you," Victor countered, "The people Skarloey left you with, did they hurt you?"  
"Not a lot- I sort of learned how to make myself invisible," Mikey looked at the floor. His son's answer just about killed Victor.  
"You don't have to do that anymore," Victor told him. Victor headed out to give Mikey some privacy. He found Mel in the living room.  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
"As good as can be expected," Victor said, "Look, I have a favor to ask."  
"Anything," Mel replied.  
"You've already done so much, but I need to do a something tomorrow- would you mind watching Mikey for couple hours?" Victor requested, "I'll be sending JD over…"  
"You know I will- no problem," Mel said.  
"Thank you," Victor replied, "For everything."

Mikey came downstairs to join them when he was done. "Hey," Mel greeted.  
"I'm not tired now," Mikey said, "Can I stay with you?"  
"Sure," Victor replied. He offered his good side and Mikey curled up right beside him. No matter how he fought it, the boy was tired and in his father's calming presences was asleep within twenty minutes.  
Even with a stitched up shoulder Victor still managed to pick up his eleven-year-old and carry him upstairs. Mel went ahead of them and turned down the covers of the bed in the guest room. Victor laid his son in the bed and pulled the covers up to the boy's chin. He found the armchair in the room facing the bed and sat in it. Mel came up beside him. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
"I am," he patted her hand.  
Victor turned his eyes to Mikey, "I think I'll just stay here for a while."  
Mel checked to make sure Mikey was asleep then gave Victor a kiss, "Ok."

Mel left and got ready for bed herself. Face washed, pajamas on she curled up with a book to wind down. A heartbreaking scream resounded through the house. She flew over to the second bedroom to find Victor sitting on the edge of the bed with Mikey in his lap. The boy clung to Victor hysterically crying. There in his father's arms he looked so small, so fragile. Mel couldn't help it that the boy tugged at her heartstrings. "I've got him," Victor assured her. Mel backed out knowing they'd call if they needed her. After a few minutes Mikey quieted. Victor pulled back just enough to look Mikey in the eyes. "That was some nightmare," Victor coaxed, "Do you want to talk about it?" Mikey shook his head and as tears flowed once more. Victor held him close and rubbed his back.

Mel woke up the next morning to find Victor hadn't joined her in the night. She got out of bed and stretched. Mel stopped in the bathroom to brush her teeth and put her hair up with a barrette. Still in her pajamas she walked over to the guest room. Mel opened the door as quiet as a mouse. Victor was lying on the bed with Mikey tucked under his uninjured arm. Mikey's head was on Victor's chest. His father's heartbeat had lulled him to sleep. Victor's hand was on Mikey's back. It seemed paused as if he had fallen asleep mid rub. Mel leaned on the doorframe and watched them sleep for a moment with a smile on her face. She slowly closed the door and went back to the other bedroom. Grabbing her laptop, Mel headed for the kitchen.

She got herself a glass of juice and sat down at the breakfast table. He opened up her laptop and checked the online news. Last evenings activities were already generating interest, especially the John Doe that had been found dead in a supply closet. Mel finished the last of her juice and closed the lid of the laptop. She was going to have to remind Victor to get rid of the gun he used.  
Upon closing the lid Mel saw a groggy Mikey coming her way. "Good morning," she said.  
"Morning," Mikey rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Can I get you something to drink? We've got cherry juice," Mel offered.  
It took him a minute, but he focused on her. "Sounds good," Mikey said. He sat in the second chair at the table. She got up and went to the refrigerator and got out the bottle of juice. He noticed her pajamas.  
"You stayed here last night?" Mikey asked.  
"Yes," Mel replied. She bit her bottom lip and tried to think, "I sort of… um… live here too." She set a cup down in front of him and poured the juice in it.  
"You saw didn't you?" Mikey looked away.  
"What?" Mel said. She thought for a moment, "Oh… the nightmare..? It wasn't your fault- I won't tell anyone."  
"Promise?" Mikey looked up at her.  
"Promise," Mel crossed over her heart with her finger. Satisfied Mikey took a sip from his cup. "Can I get you some breakfast?" Mel asked.  
"Ok," Mikey said.  
"What would you like?" Mel offered.  
Mikey shrugged, "Whatever you like."  
"You sure?" Mel replied, "I'd like to know what you like to eat."  
"I don't want to be too much trouble," Mikey answered.  
"It's no trouble at all, Honey," Mel coaxed.  
"Pancakes?" Mikey timidly suggested.  
"Perfect," Mel said. She went about getting the ingredients out and into a mixing bowl. Next Mel took out a bag of chocolate chips and poured some in. She had the frying pan ready to go when Victor came into the kitchen.  
"Hey, Mikey," he messed his son's hair with one hand.  
"Morning, Dad," Mikey replied.  
Victor came up behind Mel to see what she was cooking. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"It's a special occasion," Mel smiled. Mikey watched his father kiss Mel's cheek. He didn't know what to think about that.  
"How about a pancake race?" Victor challenged.  
"You're on!" Mikey agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Here we come to the end of this little story. Victor's got himself a mean streak a mile wide so this is going to get violent...**

* * *

Chapter 12~ Ending Before I Begin

"So, Mikey," Victor looked at his son across the table, "Do you still like that nickname or do you think it's too young for you now?"  
Mickey shrugged. "They called me Michael," he replied.  
"You didn't like it?" Victor surmised. Mikey shook his head in agreement.  
"Mom called me Mikey," the boy sat down his drink.  
Victor smiled, "How much do you remember about her?"  
"Not a lot," Mikey said, "They let me watch a movie of my birthday with you and mom and I have pictures of her in her white doctor's coat."  
Mel walked over from placing the dishes in the sink, "Can I get you guys anything else?"  
"I'm done thanks," Mikey handed her his glass.  
"Coffee's enough," Victor said, "Thanks."  
"Ok," she went to do the dishes.  
"Do you remember what happened the day you were taken?" Victor asked.  
"A little. Where were you?" Mikey inquired.  
"I had an early morning meeting," Victor answered, "Is that why you thought I was with in the car with Mom?" Mikey held back tears and nodded.  
"I thought they had gotten to you first," Mikey admitted, "I… I…"  
"It's ok," Victor said, "Just start from what you remember."  
"I remember hearing noises," Mikey said, "then standing in the hall… There was this big man…"  
"A big man?" Victor inquired, "What was he doing?"  
"Carrying something wrapped up… in a comforter I think," Mikey answered, "He went down a few stairs and I saw… It was Mom." Mel nearly dropped the wet plate she was washing. Victor reached out and squeezed Mikey's hand. "Her face was covered in blood," Mikey continued "I know I screamed for her and Mr. Skarloey scooped me up from behind. He covered my mouth… He told me to be quiet and something like I had to go with him. He carried me down and the big man took Mom into the garage- after that everything gets blurry." Victor pushed out from the table and Mikey went to him.  
Mel gripped the rim of the sink to compose herself. Victor took Mikey into the living room. Mel wiped her hands on a dishtowel. She found them sitting on the couch. Mel leaned down and hugged Victor from behind, "I'm going to go get a quick shower."  
"Ok," Victor replied. After a quick squeeze she let go and made her way up the stairs. Just as she reached the top a wave of nausea hit her. Mel got into the bathroom and sat on the cool tile floor. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the cabinets' door. A question nagged at her as she tried to calm her stomach: How were they going to tell Mikey about the baby?

"When can I go back to school?" Mikey asked.  
"I'm not sure," Victor answered, "As soon as we can get it set up."  
"I like school," Mikey said.  
"They let you go?" Victor asked.  
"Yeah," Mikey answered.  
"Did you try to talk to someone about what happened or try to run?" Victor inquired.  
"I learned real quick not to do either," Mikey looked at the floor. Victor found himself wishing he could kill Ric a second time.  
He patted Mikey's shoulder, "It's ok."  
"I want to be a doctor," Mikey said.  
"Like your mom," Victor replied. Mikey smiled. "Then that's what we'll do," Victor added.  
Mel came downstairs from her shower. "I put some new clothes out for you on your bed, Mikey," Mel said.  
"Thank you," Mikey replied.  
Mel turned to Victor, "I only got him a pair of jeans and a shirt so we need to get him out to pick stuff- maybe this afternoon?"  
"Sounds like a plan," Victor said, "What do you say, Mikey? When I get back we'll go to lunch and shop for some things for you."  
"You're leaving now?" Mikey's eyes grew big.  
"It's only for a little while," Victor said.  
"I'm gonna stay with you," Mel offered.  
"Your Uncle JD will probably stop by," Victor added, "You remember him, right?" Mikey shook his head. "I won't be gone long," Victor assured his son. He could see Mikey wanted to protest. Victor looked his son in the eyes, "Say what you need to say."  
Mikey hesitated, "Please don't leave me."  
"I am not leaving you, Mikey- I have to go do my job and that's making sure Skarloey can't hurt you again," Victor replied, "I'll come back."

When Victor arrived at the warehouse he found JD at his post. JD was watching Skarloey through a glass door. He turned his head and acknowledged his mentor. Victor came up beside JD. "Give me an update," Victor requested.  
"Skarloey is secured to a chair," JD said, "He passed out about an hour ago."  
"Where did Sport and Fiona go?" Victor inquired.  
"They went to get breakfast," JD answered, "Skarloey didn't give them much."  
"That's too bad," Victor said. He put his hand on his hips and looked through the glass on the door at Skarloey. "I think a visit from his uncle would be good for Mikey," Victor suggested.  
"You know Mikey has me whenever he needs me," JD said, "But don't you need me to stay?"  
"No, he's mine," Victor replied, "This is something I have to do alone."  
"Ok," JD said.  
"Go see Mikey," Victor said, "This won't take long."

JD left and Victor went into the room. "Naptime's over," Victor called. Skarloey startled awake. He narrowed his eyes on Victor.  
"Missed me already, huh?" Skarloey taunted.  
"You're the one that missed," Victor rejoined.  
"That's not really a fair assessment with me getting tackled and all," Skarloey countered.  
"You didn't hit your target," Victor retorted.  
"Blame your paternal instincts," Skarloey shrugged, "How's the shoulder?"  
"I'll live. Can't say the same for you," Victor replied.  
"So much for Mikey softening you up," Skarloey griped.  
"You are very fortunate that I have something better to get back to," Victor said, "There are so many things that I could do." Skarloey glared as Victor unlocked the cuffs that secured the shackles to the chair. Victor aimed his gun. "Get up," he ordered. Skarloey threw his head back and definitely gripped the chair arms. "Come on- let's get the show on the road," Victor waved the gun.  
"Here's a good a place to die as any," Skarloey countered. Victor took ahold of the hair on the back of Skarloey's head and yanked him out of the chair. He rammed the bound man into the wall and pressed into him.  
"The longer you keep me away from my son the more painful this will be," Victor hissed. He pulled Skarloey away from the wall and forced him through the door.  
"You're going to kill me then walk back to him like nothing happened?" Skarloey turned back.  
"Mikey needs to know he's safe," Victor pushed him forward.  
"Then he'll know you killed someone," Skarloey rejoined.  
Just then they came to the cement stairs leading to the floor. Victor gave Skarloey a shove down. "Oops," Victor descended the handful of stairs to Skarloey. By the time Victor was on the same level Skarloey had managed to get up and started to run. Victor grabbed onto the shackles then pulled Skarloey back. He hit Skarloey in the temple with the butt of his gun. Skarloey collapsed onto the cement.

Skarloey woke face down on a tarp. He was still shackled and his shoes were gone. There were footsteps. Skarloey tried to push himself up, but found his shackles linked to the floor.  
"How the hell are you any better than me?" Skarloey defended.  
"I know I've done some damn despicable things," Victor said, "My family were the innocent ones."  
"But I have to pay for my crimes," Skarloey countered.  
"You messed with my son!" Victor thundered. He kicked Skarloey in the rib cage, hard, oh so very hard. Skarloey's involuntary scream drowned out the cracking of his ribs as they broke.  
"He's still alive," Skarloey coughed out, "He's alright because…"  
"Alright? It's not alright– it's not alright that you ripped my family apart- it's not alright that my son was kept from me and treated the way he was," Victor snapped, "It's not alright that Mikey doesn't have Phoebe!"  
"Phoebe didn't feel a thing," Skarloey pleaded.  
"You're repeating yourself," Victor said.  
"It wasn't my idea- I did what I was ordered too," Skarloey retorted.  
"And here we are," Victor said. Skarloey heard footsteps. Victor picked something up. From his angle, Skarloey's couldn't make out what it was. Victor kicked him onto his back. Skarloey groaned and closed his eyes momentarily. He heard liquid being poured out and felt it fall on him. That smell… His eyes flashed open. Victor shook out what was left out of the gas can. He lifted another and picked up where he had left off. Victor didn't stop until Skarloey was covered head to toe in kerosene.  
Victor reached into his back pocket and brought out a box of matches. "Do you have any idea what fire does to a human body?" Victor slipped out a match and struck it on the side of the box. He held the lit match up and stared at it for a moment. He locked eyes with Skarloey, "Fire melts skin, makes muscles shrink, and when they shrink they cause bones to fracture." A cruel smile tugged at the corners of Victor's lips, "It's a tossup whether shock or pain will kill you first." The bound man began to tremble. Victor dropped the match a step forward and crushed it out with his shoe. Skarloey let out a breath he had unconsciously held. Victor lit another match. He flung it dispassionately onto Skarloey. Skarloey cried out as the fire spread. Another five matches followed in rapid succession. Eyes dark Victor watched the flames consume the bound man. When Skarloey screams had ceased Victor took the gun he had belted from behind his back and emptied the entire clip into Skarloey, one bullet after another.

Mikey ran to the front door as Victor opened it. Victor smiled and pulled him into a crushing hug. Mel was close behind. Victor swooped in and kissed her.  
"How did everything go?" Victor asked.  
"Great," Mel replied, "JD & Candace came over." Victor nodded to the couple sitting on the couch. They got up and approached the three at the door.  
"Mikey was showing us his pictures," Candace said. Mikey nodded. "I think we better head back home," Candace looked to her husband. He yawned in agreement.  
"Go home and get some sleep," Victor ordered.  
"You got it, Boss," JD saluted, "See ya later, Mikey."  
"We'll call you about dinner," Mel added.  
"Bye," Mikey said.  
"It was nice to meet you," Candace said. She hugged her sister. JD took Candace's hand and they headed out.  
"Are you ready to go shopping?" Victor asked.  
"Yeah." They got on their shoes and Mikey tugged his old sweatshirt on over his head.  
"I see one of our first stops will be to get you a coat," Victor said.  
The three walked out to find Michael & Fiona leaning on a car in the parking lot. Mikey was under one of Victor's arms, Mel was on Victor's other side- they were holding hands. They stopped when they came to them.  
"Hey, Sport," Victor greeted.  
"Hi," Michael replied.  
"How are you doing, Mikey?" Fiona asked.  
Mikey looked up at Mel then to his father with a smile, "I'm doing well. Thanks."  
Victor mussed Mikey's hair, "Why don't you and Mel head to the car- I'll catch up in a minute."  
"Ok," Mikey said. Mel led him over to their car.  
"The warehouse was empty," Michael said.  
"Skarloey is where he belongs," Victor stated.  
"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Fiona replied.  
"Do you think your friend can keep his mouth shut about me?" Victor asked.  
"I'll keep an eye on him," Michael answered.  
"Better you than me," Victor remarked.  
"I am sure Jesse feels exactly the same way," Fiona said.  
"I will be checking in," Victor warned. Michael nodded.  
Victor held the disk Skarloey had wanted out to Michael. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Michael took it reluctantly.  
"Sic the CIA on whoever Skarloey was working with," Victor suggested, "Or keep the money or hell, give it to charity."  
"You could use it yourself," Fiona replied.  
Victor looked beyond the two to Mel and Mikey. "I have what I want," Victor said. Victor bid them goodbye and headed off toward his car. Michael & Fiona watched the new little family get in the car and drive off. Michael turned and opened the door for her. Fi smiled at him and got in the passenger seat. Michael smirked and walked around to the driver's side. Putting on his aviators he slid behind the wheel.

The End of the Beginning


End file.
